My Adventures At Hillhurst: Based On True Stories
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: Ashley has such fun times and weird times at Hillhurst, so she's decided to write them all down in a series of stories in her journal.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

My name is Ashley Deacon, and I'm a witch.

About one year ago, I went into the old Hillhurst Mansion to hide from my ex-boyfriend Damien. He was going to kill me but the monsters who live in this haunted house saved me.

Although I was scared practically to death, these monsters meant no harm to me. They just get a kick out of scaring people.

When Britney Chambers, my old foe, wanted Hillhurst torn down, we banded together and put a stop to her evil plot.

They say nobody's perfect, and these monsters are the perfect example. But despite all their freaky flaws, I love them to pieces and they love me to...when we're not driving one another crazy.

We've gotten into so many misadventures, I decided to write them all in this journal.

I haven't written in a journal since I was a tween. Well, I would keep my real journal and leave a decoy for my mom to find. But it's the same thing. So I thought I never needed one, all I needed was my memory.

But a certain event made me decide to get a journal. So I chose to make this event the first to write a story about.

And here's how it started...

**Author's note: If you have any story ideas for me to include in Ashley's journal, just PM me and I'll work my own brand of magic! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2: The Who That I Am Part 1

Inside the Hillhurst house, Ashley and Little Ghoul were talking, or rather, arguing.

"What is your problem?!" Ashley yelled.

"I don't have a problem!" Little Ghoul yelled back.

"You took my best clothes without asking!"

"I DID NOT!"

"Yes you did! You're always taking everybody's stuff! Flabber's cologne, Wolfie's chew toys, Frankie's fuse box, Fang's hair gel, my lip balm, my DVDs, my bath towels, my perfume, my-"

"I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR CLOTHES!" Little Ghoul screeched so loud, she could've broke a window. She stomped away in a fit.

Ashley felt very bad. If Little Ghoul screamed that loudly, chances are she was right. But if she didn't take her clothes, then who?

Ashley heard a sound coming from downstairs. She heard it again, it sounded like... baseball?

The witch went downstairs and looked around for that noise, when she heard it again...

"ASHLEY! LOOK OUT!"

Before Ashley knew it, she was hit in the back of the head so hard, she was knocked off her feet and tumbled all the way down the stairs.

The monsters ran in such a frenzy and found their friend unconscious at the bottom of the stairway.

Frankenbeans dropped his baseball bat and clutched his head in agony "OH NO! ME HURT ASHLEY!" he wailed.

"Now, let's just remain calm!" Count Fangula said. He went up to her, lifting her head to better examine her. "Other than a nasty bruise, she's still alive."

He lifted her up in his arms and carried her upstairs to her room. A few minutes later, Fangula carefully put her to bed, put an icepack under her bruise, and sat by her vanity, waiting for her to wake up.

Minutes drifted to hours, it was late in the evening when Ashley finally woke up. When she did, she opened her eyes and looked around the room with a bewildered look. She seemed surprised seeing Count Fangula sitting and sleeping in a chair.

"Excuse me." Ashley said loud enough for the vampire to awaken. He got up and smiled.

"Oh, you're awake!" the count was so happy and relieved his girlfriend was alright.

But Ashley just stared at him for a very long time.

"What's wrong?" Fangula asked, noticing her stare.

"Who are... you?" Ashley asked.

Fangula paused, then blinked twice. "Ashley?"

Ashley cocked her head back. "Ashley? Isn't that a girl name?"

Fangula was speechless for a second. "I-It is... b-but-"

The confused girl shrugged. "Oh well, if that's your name, then I understand." She smiled and extended her arm for a handshake. "Nice to meet you, Ashley. My name is... uh, what is my name?"

Now Fangula was in complete shock. "ASHLEY!"

Ashley tilted her head. "I thought you said your name was Ashley."

Count Fangula backed away slowly to the door, his eyes not leaving Ashley for a second. "Could you, stay here a moment? I'll be right back."

Ashley smiled and gave a thumbs up. "Okay, Ashley!"


	3. Chapter 3: The Who That I Am Part 2

Down in the parlor, Fangula told the monsters everything.

"AMNESIA?!" the monsters shouted.

Fangula nodded. "That's right, thanks to Frankenbeans, Ashley doesn't know who she is or who I am."

"This is all your fault!" Mums scolded. Wolfie growled and snarled at Frankenbeans, who sobbed and cried.

"We've gotta tell Flabber! He'll know what to do!" Fangula said.

"We can't do that! If Flabber finds out, he'll chew us out big time!" Mums replied.

Fangula thought and thought until he got an idea. "I know! We'll just keep this a secret from Flabber while we help Ashley jog her memory until it finally hits her!"

"But what about when Ashley sees us?" Mums asked. "She'll turn tail and run away in fear!"

Fangula rubbed his chin. "Hmm... but she wasn't afraid of me."

"No duh." Little Ghoul said from behind, making the vampire jump. "Because you're the most human-looking among us! Of course she wasn't scared of you!

"Good point." Frankenbeans commented.

"But you guys stay out of sight until Ashley's memory is back. So in the meantime, I'll have to make up a history so I don't scare her..." Fangula thought until he snapped his fingers. "I know!"

* * *

"You're an aristocrat?!" Ashley said surprised, to which Fangula nodded. "It's an honor to meet you, Sir."

"Please, don't call me sir. Call me Fang."

"Okay, but wait, if you're an aristocrat, then what are you doing in this broken down house? Wait a minute, why am _I_ in this broken down house?!"

"I was just getting to that. You are Ashley, my girlfriend."

Ashley beamed. "Really?! Cool! I'm glad I made good!" She blushed a little. "No wonder I find you so handsome..."

If the vampire had blood circulation, he would blush too. "Y-Yes, thank you." he chuckled. Hopefully at this rate, Ashley will have her memory back in no time.

Fangula took Ashley by the hand and decided to show her around the house. When they arrived to the foyer, Ashley's ears picked up on some catchy music. She swayed to the beat.

"Say, where's that music coming from, Fang?" she asked.

Fangula knew it was Flabber making that music, so he thought of a good lie. "That's Flabber, our entertainer!"

Before Fangula knew it, Ashley headed straight into the parlor and saw Flabber playing his pipe organ.

The phasm stopped playing and saw Ashley, intently staring at him.

"Uh, you alright, Ashley?" he asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. Please go on." Ashley sweetly replied.

With a thumbs up and a smile, Flabber continued playing his music while Ashley watched, letting the music carry her away. Fangula stepped in and was surprised to see his girlfriend not even fazed by Flabber's appearance.

"Everything okay?" Fangula asked Ashley.

"Oh, everything's great!" she said. "I love his makeup! He's a musician and a clown!" she said clapping her hands excited.

Fangula sighed in silent relief. But seeing Flabber wasn't enough to restore her memory.

Flabber stopped playing and got up. "If anyone needs me, I'm going to snooze a few winks..." he yawned. He spun around and changed into his nightwear and vanished upstairs.

Ashley's jaw dropped, her eyes wide open.

Fangula fussed for an explanation. Uh, Ashley! I-I can explain!"

But Ashley smiled wide. "Wow! And he's a magician too! He's very versatile!"

She glided merrily into another room while Fangula stared, giving her a look. _'Frankie must've knocked out some of her brains too...' _he thought.

It was a challenge, but Fangula managed to keep the amnesiac Ashley out of trouble right under Flabber's big nose for the whole day.

He took Ashley to her bedroom. "Now Ashley, you've had a long day. You just get some rest and hopefully, you'll feel better." He kissed her forehead goodnight.

Ashley giggled as she snuggled under the covers. "Goodnight, Fang."

He turned out the light and quietly closed the door.

Despite having no memory, Ashley was so happy right now. All she knew was that her name was Ashley, they have a clown/musician/magician entertainer, and she has the most charming boyfriend. But she was a little nervous about living in a creepy old house. Ashley closed her eyes and was about to fall asleep until,

_**ARRROOOOOO!**_

Ashley squealed and hid under the covers. "W-What was that?!" she asked herself.

_**ARRROOOOOOOOOO!**_

There it was again, only longer and more spooky. Ashley was so scared she took her pillows and blanket and piled them all on top of her in a way to protect herself.

Ashley shivered under the covers. _'What if this place is... haunted?!' _she thought in fear.

Then Ashley giggled when she felt a tingling feeling on her bare feet sticking out from the covers. She peeked her head out and to her astonishment, saw a broomstick rubbing her feet with it's straw bristles.

This began to make Ashley giggle as the broom kept brushing her feet. "Heeheeheehee! Hey! That tickles!" Ashley squeaked. She laughed so hard, she rolled out of bed.

She shook herself and saw the broomstick jumping around rather excited. At first she was a little nervous, but now she was amazed.

"A magic broom..." she breathed in awe. She took the broom by the handle, as soon as she did,

_**ARRROOOOOOOOOO!**_

Ashley jumped a foot in the air when she heard the howling again. Her curiosity took over as she left her room, following the sound to see what exactly was making that noise.

When she heard it again coming from behind a slightly open door, Ashley clutched the magic broomstick and slowly opened the door.

Ashley gasped and the people, or rather monsters, gasped as well. Ashley saw a werewolf, a mummy, and a Frankenstein looking straight at her.

3, 2, 1...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAH! MONSTERS!" Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs, the startle of the scream caused Broomy to jump between Ashley's legs and take off flying around the room.

The monsters couldn't do anything but watch helpless as Ashley soared and screamed all over the place until Broomy flew right out an open window.

After a passing second, Mums blinked. "ASHLEY! Come on, we've gotta get Fangula and find Ashley!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Ashley flew through the night right above Charterville, scared completely out of her mind. Her mind felt like it was going to explode. But she had to do something, like controlling this broom!

Ashley took the handle and yanked it all the way back, causing the broom to stop and Ashley to be flung off of it and hit her head directly on the pavement below.


	4. Chapter 4: The Who That I Am Part 3

All night long, the monsters looked all through Charterville for Ashley. But there was no luck, morning came and the gang retreated back to Hillhurst. They all settled in the parlor with their spirits gone.

"Oh, Ashley... where are you?!" Fangula cried out.

"Rararararaaa!" Wolfie howled as tears poured from his eyes.

Fangula snarled at the werewolf. "You bet it was all you're fault! If you hadn't been howling at the moon, Ashley wouldn't have seen you guys and she would have gained her memory!"

Then Little Ghoul came into the parlor. "Hey! There you are! You've got to see this!" She took the monsters down to the basement and took out a battery powered TV and turned it on, showing a newscaster.

"We interrupt this program to bring you this special bulletin, local police have taken in an amnesiac victim into special custody. Here is a picture of the amnesia victim."

He held up Ashley's mugshot. Under it was a name that said, MARY.

"Anyone who can identify this woman needs to contact police headquarters immediately."

Little Ghoul shut the TV off.

"She's at the police! Oh, thank goodness!" Fangula sighed, oh so relieved his girlfriend was in good care.

"Wait a minute, what if her mummy finds out about this?!" Mums said. "She'll mow us down worse than Flabber will!"

"Actually, I remember Ashley saying her mom is on a business trip, luckily one with no TV." Little Ghoul said.

"I'm going down to claim her!" Fangula said.

* * *

At the police station, two police men were chatting about their amnesia victim over some coffee and donuts.

That's when Count Fangula walked in wearing a black trench coat, fedora, and dark sunglasses.

One cop stared at the vampire while he whispered to his college. "Hey, Charlie. Do you see what I see?"

The cop named Charlie shook his head. "Well, if he's hear to rob us, he's sadly mistaken. Keep your taser ready."

Fangula approached the two officers. "Good morning, gentleman. I'm Biff Bloodman. Could you direct me to the lost and found department?"

"What have you lost? Your marbles?" Charlie remarked.

Fangula frowned, but he decided to let that one pass. "I'm here to claim my girlfriend, Ashley Deacon. The amnesia victim."

Charlie nodded. "Steve, go fetch this Ashley."

While Steve was getting Ashley, Fangula talked to the officer. "So, what exactly happened to her?"

"Well, it was late last night when it happened, we heard a loud crash from outside and on our monitors, it looked like your girlfriend fell from the sky or something."

"...I see." Fangula said.

The cop continued. "Now listen, we've given her the alias of Mary. You must remember, amnesia is very delicate. If you just force the memories into her, she's likely to go into a psychological trance. So wait for her to recognize you, okay?"

Fangula nodded. Officer Steve came in with Ashley's arm around the cop's shoulder for support. She had a dumb look on her face, almost as dumb as Frankenbeans.

"Hello, everyone." she said.

Officer Charlie introduced Fangula. "Mary, this is Biff Bloodman."

Ashley bowed her head. "How do you do."

Fangula bowed as well. "How do you... Mary."

"Does he look familiar?" asked the officer.

Ashley stared at Fangula, he had a hopeful look on his face, but Ashley just looked confused. "No, I've never seen this man before in my life."

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

Ashley nodded. "I'm sure." She leaned closer to the cop. "I'd remember a cute little cookie like Mr. Bloodman..." she said with a giggle, earning a disturbed look from the cops.

Charlie sighed. "Alright, Steve. Take her away."

The cop did as told and took Ashley away. She turned to Fangula. "It was nice meeting you!"

Charlie was surprised when Fangula got on his knees. "Please, officer! She's my girlfriend and the love of my life! She has to come home where she belongs!" he begged.

The cop stared at the man in black looking very pathetic. "Well, in her condition, you might try to petition the court for legal custody of the victim."

Fangula was stunned. "You mean... adopt her?!"

* * *

At the Charterville Courthouse, the judge finished up the adoption of a six year old girl and a happy little couple.

"Bailiff, Next case please." the judge ordered.

"Mary and Biff Bloodman." the bailiff called up.

When the judge looked at the two, she stared at them an awful long time before his bailiff whispered to the judge, "The redhead's recovering from an accident, Sir."

"Ah. Now, Mr. Bloodman, have you given this careful consideration? I've seen many people adopt young adults before, but are you sure about this one?"

"Yes, your honor. I just took one look at her and well, I simply can't live without her."

Ashley smiled as she leaned toward him "Thanks, Dad."

The judge looked around for any hidden cameras, just in case.

"And Mary," the judge coughed. "Are you sure you want to go home with... this man and... be a part of his family?"

Ashley jerked her head up and down. "Mm-hm!"

The judge cleared his throat again. "Well, is the child is willing, then the adoption is granted."


	5. Chapter 5: The Who That I Am Part 4

At Hillhurst, Ashley was introduced to her new family. Apparently she lost so much memory, she forgot how to be afraid of monsters.

Everyone watched Ashley playing fetch with Wolfie outside from the porch.

"Alright, Wolfie! This one's outta the park!" She threw the tennis ball across the field and the wolf chased after it.

Flabber watched with a smile on her face. "So, Ashley has amnesia... AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?!" his face morphed into a bull's head and steam shot through his nostrils.

"...And for good reason." Fangula commented.

"There just has to be a way to cure her." Flabber said. "At this rate, she'll go into second childhood!"

"The officer said to let the memory come to her." Fangula said. "So leave it at that."

Later, Ashley and Frankenbeans were watching Tom and Jerry like they were brother and sister, laughing together as they watched Tom get hit in the face with a pie with a flatiron in it.

Flabber and Fangula watched with disgust.

"Uh, I think I'm going to be sick?" he asked the count, who couldn't agree more.

Ashley turned to Fangula. "Hey, Dad. Can we stay up late?"

"Pleeeeease?" asked Frankenbeans.

Fangula didn't know how much longer he could take Ashley calling him dad. "No, you both have a ten o'clock curfew."

"Awwww!" they both whined.

"Don't be like that!" Count Fangula warned them. He looked around. "Where's Little Ghoul? And Mums?"

"Well, knowing Little Ghoul, she's in the cellar. As for Mums, not a clue." said Flabber.

"I'll look for him, Uncle Flabber!" Ashley said as she ran upstairs, but stopped and asked Fangula a question. "Hey, Dad. Where's my mommy?"

Fangula hesitated before he said. "You do have a mommy. She's just busy with something."

With a nod, Ashley went to Mums' room, when she opened the door, she got an eyeful of something she never saw coming.

Flabber and the others came upstairs and felt like they were going to die of fright.

Mums was standing in front of a mirror wearing a floral print dress with white Mary Jane shoes and a blonde wig. "Uh, I can explain..."

Little Ghoul finally spoke. "...So that's where Ashley's clothes were."

"I knew you were into that stuff!" Flabber exclaimed.

"Okay, I feel like I want to take a shower now..." Fangula said.

Mums was about to rip his wig off in anger but Ashley said, "Are you my mother?"

Every single monster in the house looked at Ashley. "HUUUH?!" they shouted.

"What in Death's name gave you that idea?!" sputtered Little Ghoul.

"Well, she's wearing a dress, isn't she?" Ashley replied.

Fangula sighed. "Guess seeing Mums in a dress didn't shock her memory back."

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" Mums shouted, ripping his wig off.

Ashley covered her mouth and gasped. "You're bald?!"

"No, I'm not bald! I'm a mummy!" Mums said in anger. "And you're driving me nuts with this amnesia thing!"

Ashley's face brightened up. "So, you are my mommy!"

"NO! NO! I'm- Oh, that does it... That does it!" the mummy growled. He took off one of his, or rather Ashley's shoes. "I'm gonna knock that memory back into you!"

He began chasing Ashley down the hallway while the others chased after her.

"Mums! Calm down! Don't whack Ashley!" Flabber pleaded.

"If you do, she'll probably forget how to breath!" Little Ghoul added.

But Fangula wasn't going to let this get more out of hand than it already is. He became a bat and flew over to Mums and grabbed his neck piece with his toe claws, hoisting the mummy in the air.

"Fangula! You better put me down!" he demanded.

"With pleasure!" Fangula tossed Mums aside and hung on the dusty chandelier. Ashley looked over her shoulder to see if Mums was still chasing her, not noticing she was heading straight for the stairs.

"ASHLEY!" Fangula screamed.

Ashley lost her footing and was about to fall, but Fangula changed to his human form and grabbed Ashley by the wrist.

The Hillhurst monsters watched in amazement, it was like watching a scene from a romantic movie.

Fangula was so happy Ashley was safe. "Oh, Ashley! You're alright! Thank the angel of death you're okay!" He embraced her and gave the witch a great, big kiss.

When he finally pulled away, Ashley blinked, then blinked twice. She shook her head and looked at Fangula. "Fang, what's going on?" she asked.

"D-Did you call me Fang?!"

"Yeah, is there a problem?"

"ASHLEY'S BACK!" Flabber shouted. They all swamped Ashley with a group hug.

Confused, Ashley looked over and saw Mums dangling from the chandelier.

"Why is Mums wearing one of my dresses?" Ashley asked, her voice calm in the most unsettling way.

"Uh, I was just... stretching the wrinkles out!" Mums made up the best he could.

Ashley crossed her arms. "Well, I suggest you get out of my dress before my eyes bleed..." She pointed at Mums and her dress was in her possession.

With her memory and dress back, Ashley turned to her friends and smiled. "Who's up for a pizza? I'm starving!"

"YEAH!"

The gang headed downstairs while Fangula and Ashley held each others hand and walked down together... while Mums was still hanging out on the chandelier.

"Uh, guys?" he called out. "A little help here? Guys?..."


	6. Chapter 6: Wishful Thinking Part 1

It was an ordinary day at the Hillhurst house. Not much was going on, Ashley was sitting on her bed and drinking a soda while she flipped channel after channel for something to watch.

Then Ashley heard the door open.

"Room for four?" Fangula asked with Mums, Frankenbeans, and Wolfgang with a bowl of popcorn.

Ashley scooted to make some room. "Swing it on over and park it."

The monster joined her and Ashley decided to stick to a mindless game show.

"So, you guys bored too?" asked Ashley.

"You said it, sister." Mums said.

"Usually, you guys do all kinds of crazy stuff around the house. So I guess you've run out of ideas?"

The monsters nodded.

After the game show, Ashley turned of the TV. "So, what now?"

"Well, we ate all the popcorn. Guess we'll just get some shut eye." Fangula suggested.

Ashley gave him a look. "Fang, it's two o'clock in the afternoon."

"I know, but to a vampire, that's considered staying up in the middle of the night."

But just then, Flabber came into the room wearing an apron and holding a feather duster. "If you monsters are that bored, then help me dirty up this house!"

Mums rolled his eye. "Flabber, we like this house dirty the way it is! That's the whole point of a haunted house - making it look unlivable!"

"Well, there's a limit to filth!" Flabber huffed. "And you all can start with the attic!"

But the monsters were already out the door, leaving Ashley and a miffed phasm behind.

"I'll help you out, Flabber." Ashley said.

Flabber's bright blue face lit up. "Oh, Ashley! What will I ever do without you?"

Ashley smiled. "Hopefully, you'll never know."

Later on, Ashley was riding Broomy dusting the corners of the attic. She couldn't help but grimace when she saw a huge black spider in the corner, she let the spider keep his space. You think after being around magic ghosts and monsters Ashley would be used to their living habits, but it's a bit hard when you're chores include dusting with dust, scumming the tub, and hanging up cobwebs.

Ashley told Broomy to lower her down to dust the ancient furniture and knick-knacks. Meanwhile, Broomy starting poking his handle through boxes of old junk, hoping to find something fun to play with.

"Now Broomy," Ashley said while dusting. "don't go around breaking anything. For all we know, you could end up shattering a priceless antique or a-"

But Ashley paused when she felt something tap her feet. She stopped dusting and looked down, amazed by her found. She picked up the object with great care as she examined it.

It was a glass bottle with a long neck and curved bottom. It's luster was simply eye-popping, painted with a metallic gold with pink and blue patterns gracefully embellished around the mirrored surface of this breathtaking bottle.

Ashley was speechless as she gazed upon it's blinding and hypnotic beauty. This was a true piece of art.

But when Ashley saw a speck of something on the bottle, she gasped. That speck was tarnishing the bottle's beauty. Using her shirt, Ashley carefully rubbed the speck off the bottle.

All of a sudden, the bottle started shaking! Ashley was shocked as she held on tight to the bottle as it fought around in Ashley's grip. The bottle's top popped off and a stream of glittering pink smoke fired out of the bottle like a gunshot, sending Ashley flying backward and into a pile of boxes.

Moaning, Ashley heaved the boxes off her body and shook her head. When she opened her eyes, she couldn't believe them.

Standing before her was a young woman with long, wavy pink hair in a ponytail and purple eyes. She wore a harem outfit that complimented her slender and well proportioned figure, a turquoise halter bra top with gold trim and coins, a pair of wide pants with built-in panties, chiffon sleeve lets, and wore a sweet smile across her gorgeous face.

The woman crossed her arms and bowed her head. "Greetings, I am Savannah. Glorious genie of the bottle. You have freed me from my imprisonment. As reward, I shall grant you three wishes. You are my master, and I am your servant."


	7. Chapter 7: Wishful Thinking Part 2

A moment passed, then Ashley went from shocked to excited. She shot up and gasped in delight, she went up to the genie. "Awesome! I can't believe it! You're a genie?!"

The genie known as Savannah nodded, pleased by her master's reaction.

"And you like, grant wishes and stuff?!" Ashley asked in excitement.

Savannah nodded yet again.

Ashley jumped for joy. "This, is so, cool! I've never seen a real genie before! This is the best day ever!"

"That is correct." said Savannah. "As I said before, I will grant you three wishes as reward for freeing me. But choose wisely, Master."

Ashley gave a thumbs up to the genie. "Sure. So, you're name's Savannah. I'm Ashley. Welcome to Charterville!"

Savannah seemed rather confused. "Uh, Charterville?"

"That's right! This is Charterville, California in twenty-first century America."

Savannah's eyes shot up. "TWENTY-FIRST CENTURY?!" She patted her cheeks and rushed to a dusty mirror against the wall to get a good look of herself, "Oh, thank the stars my hair stayed natural!" she sighed, relieved.

Savannah looked around the musty attic. "How strange it is, I anticipated for so long to be released, and the first thing I see in this new world is dreary wooden chamber..."

Ashley chuckled to herself. "It's not a chamber, this is an attic. You're in the Hillhurst Mansion. The new world is on the outside."

Savannah folded her arms. "Then I suppose you would like this house restored, Master?"

Ashley shook her head. "No, it's fine this way."

Savannah laughed, not believing what she heard. "Master, do not be so confident. It will not be a wasteful wish restoring this mansion to it's former glory."

"It's okay, really." Ashley insisted. "I have a feeling you'll fit in great here. Come on! Let's go meet the others." She showed Savannah the way downstairs.

* * *

Down in the parlor, the monsters were sitting down, bored out of their gourds.

Flabber came down and saw his roommates being bored away. He looked around. "Where's Fangula?"

"You know him, he's probably hanging around the house somewhere." Mums droned.

"Hey, guys!" Ashley's voice called, she arrived in the parlor with the genie and her bottle. "I want you to meet Savannah! She's a genie who came out of this bottle I found in the attic! Pretty cool, huh?"

The monsters' eyes were wide in surprise and shock.

"A GENIE?!"

"AAAAAAAH!" Savannah let out a scream and hid behind Ashley. "M-M-MONSTERS!"

"Did someone say genie?" a Romanian voice said somewhere. Count Fangula swooped out from the chimney where he was sleeping.

Savannah screamed again. She turned into a puff of smoke and sucked herself into the bottle "Please! Make a wish, Master!" she whimpered from inside. "Hurry!"

Ashley tried to comfort the frightened genie. "Don't be scared, Savannah! These monsters are my friends. They're very nice!"

"She's right!" Flabber told Savannah as he approached. "I assure you, we come in peace! Why don't you have a seat?"

"Please?" Ashley asked the bottle.

Uneasily yet obediently, Savannah came out of her bottle.

* * *

A few moments later, Ashley was sitting next to Savannah on the couch while the monsters sat around them. Flabber came in with cups of tea. He kindly gave Ashley and Savannah a cup.

While Ashley was taking a sip, Savannah stared into her teacup, feeling quite uncomfortable. As soon as she looked up, everyone began asking her questions.

"What's it like being a genie?"

"How old are you?"

"What's it like in your bottle?"

"Why are you so scared of monsters?"

"So all Ashley has to do is make a wish and she gets it?"

"One at a time you guys!" Ashley exclaimed. "So, Savannah. you're going to grant me any wish I want?"

"Yes." the genie replied with a nod.

"Alright, I'll let you know when I'll make one."

Savannah was taken aback, she never expected her new master to not make a wish right away.

"What else can you do?" Little Ghoul asked.

"What else can I do?" Savannah repeated the question. "What do you mean?"

"You know, things you can do without magic." Ashley explained.

A little surprised, but Savannah replied, "Well, I often belly dance in my spare time, but-"

"Belly dance?!" everyone exclaimed.

"Show us!" Flabber asked excited.

"Dance! Dance!" Frankenbeans said.

"Ooooh, no! I'm a terrible belly dancer! Besides, I haven't performed for an audience in-"

"Please, Savannah! Don't be modest!" Ashley insisted. "I'm sure you're dying to show you're stuff after being stuck in that crazy bottle."

"Besides, whoever heard of a modest belly dancer?" Mums added, which earned him a slap from Ashley.

"Savannah! Savannah! Savannah! Savannah!" everyone chanted her name and clapped her hands.

Savannah was completely floored and flattered. "Alright..."

* * *

Seconds later, Savannah was belly dancing, her upper half stayed perfectly still while her hips did the dancing. Flabber played the organ, Fangula was on the drums, and Ashley on the tambourine.

Mums, Frankenbeans, Wolfgang, and Little Ghoul all watched and began moving to the music, slightly imitating Savannah's movements.

The genie smiled as she did a full turn and kept dancing when the music picked up. She moved fast and slow provocatively yet gracefully to the tempo of the music.

It wasn't long before the whole house was up and dancing along. It was something out of The Arabian Nights, everyone was twisting and hip jerking.

When the music ended, Savannah posed and everyone cheered with applause.

"BRAVO!" Flabber shouted. "Bravo, Bravo, Bravo, Bravo!"

"That was... wonderful!" Fangula complimented.

"Is this an awesome genie or what?!" Ashley nearly howled.

Savannah laughed in joy as everyone applauded.

* * *

Later that night, Ashley showed Savannah her bedroom. The witch set the bottle on her nightstand.

"So, have fun?" she asked.

"More fun than I had in... well, it's been such a long time, I can hardly remember!"

Ashley shrugged. "I guess that's what happens when you've been cooked up in a bottle for so long. So, what happens when you grant my three wishes? Do you go back?"

Savannah's smile became a frown in an instant. "Yes..." she sadly said.

Ashley could feel her pain, before she could speak,

"Master," Savannah said. "even though I will return to the bottle, I will never forget this day. I've never had a master like you before..."

The redhead smiled, she patted Savannah on the shoulder. "Tell you what, how about in the morning, I'll take you around Charterville and have some girl time?"

Savannah clasped her hands together. "That would be wonderful, Master! I accept!"

Ashley gave a wink. "Alright, then let's get some shut eye. We've got a big day tomorrow!" She snapped her fingers and changed into her nightgown.

Savannah became smoke and slipped into her bottle, the two magic beings tucked themselves in and slept in seconds.


	8. Chapter 8: Wishful Thinking Part 3

The next morning, Savannah popped out of her bottle and rummaged through Ashley's was now two thirty in the morning. She was so excited to go out, she barely noticed Ashley walk in.

She chuckled and Savannah sheepishly looked up. "I take it your excited and need something special to wear?" Ashley thought out loud, to which Savannah nodded.

Ashley pointed her magic finger at Savannah and zap, she wore a turquoise bikini top and a pair of skinny low-ride jeans.

Savannah's jaw dropped as Ashley blew the tip of her finger. "I love being a witch."

"You're a witch?!" Savannah exclaimed, taking a step back.

"That's right, but don't worry. I'm a nice witch. Now, you gonna stand there catching flies or are we gonna have some fun?"

Savannah wasn't shocked anymore. "Yes! Let's go!"

* * *

Ashley and Savannah's first stop was the Charterville Mall. The mall was the place where a girl can experience life at the fullest. Savannah looked around in wonder as she saw the tall building with it's huge glass structure.

"Is this where the Sultan lives?!" she asked.

Ashley shook her head. "No, this is a shopping mall! Come inside and you'll see what I mean!"

Once the two stepped inside, Savannah's head turned in all directions, her eyes bright with amaze. Ashley started showing Savannah her favorite stores, tried on tons of clothes, and looked around the food courts.

With some purchased merchandise, the girls finally decided to take a little break. Ashley got them two Peanut Butter Bashes from Dairy Queen.

"Ice cream?" Savannah said as she looked at the treat with curiosity.

"Yep, it's made from mostly milk and sugar. Trust me, you'll love it." Ashley said as she popped a scoop in her mouth.

Savannah took a spoonful and once her tongue tasted it,

"MMMM! Stars and sands! This is the most delicious thing I've ever had!" She began eating more faster and faster.

Ashley looked over. "No, wait! Slow down!"

But it was too late. Savannah dropped her ice cream and started clutching her head, groaning and hissing in painful agony.

Ashley set her ice cream down and stroked her friend's back. "You alright?"

A few seconds later, Savannah nodded. "Yes..." she breathed. "What just happened?"

"It's called brain freeze. When you eat a frozen treat too fast, it literally goes to your head. But it goes away after a few seconds."

Savannah rubbed the remaining pain out of her temple. "I see. And yet, despite this, I still enjoy this iced cream! It's like hummus, but sweeter and cool to eat! It's perfect for a day in the desert!"

Ashley handed Savannah her ice cream. "Well, if you like it that much, you can have mine."

"Really?! But, this is yours!"

Ashley shook her head. "It's alright. Besides, yours is already on the floor!" she laughed.

Savannah looked down and saw her precious Peanut Butter Bash all over the ground.

She shook her head and chuckled. "Yes, you're quite right."

"Well, well, well. They really cut the budget on this one," a voice said. "now there are two stooges!"

Ashley sighed in aggravation and looked over, it was Britney Chambers.

"Who's this, Deacon? Did she get her hair done at a taffy pull?" she laughed in her own glory while Savannah was disturbed by this girl's sudden fit of laughter.

There was no way Britney was going to ruin their day. While Britney was busy cackling like a hyena, she got up and took Savannah by the arm and walked far away.

"Who was that laughing woman?" asked Savannah.

"Just some no-name." Ashley replied. "Best to avoid her."

The girls stopped at Bath And Body Works and tried out the body sprays, Savannah fell in love with the spray called Pink Chiffon. Ashley was spraying on some Sweet Pea, she looked over and saw Savannah's eyes water.

Concerned, Ashley asked, "What's wrong?"

Savannah wiped a tear and smiled. "This has been the most glorious day of my life..."

Ashley patted Savannah on the back. "Well, there's nothing wrong with living life to the fullest."

The genie looked at her master with somber eyes. "You do know you still have to make three wishes...have you thought of any yet?"

Ashley gave it some thought. "Well, you did say to choose wisely..." She gave it some more thought. "What would you wish for? To be out of your bottle and be free?"

Savannah gasped. "H-How did you know my heart's desire?! Are you a mind reading witch?!"

"Not really, I just had a feeling..."

The truth is, Ashley got that feeling from watching Aladdin and how the genie wanted freedom and be his own master. But Savannah saw that movie, she'd have a cow.

Savannah lowered her head. "This is true. My only wish in the world is to be free and see more of this magnificent world."

"Tell you what," Ashley said. "Once I've made two wishes, I'll use my last one to set you free."

At that point, Savannah's eyes were now filled with hope and joy. "Really?! You will?!"

"Absolutely." Ashley said as the two friends headed to the next store, unaware of a certain eavesdropper...

* * *

After a fun filled day at the mall and sight seeing, the girls returned just as night arrived.

In Ashley's room, Ashley was facing Savannah, wearing a coin sash around her waist.

"Now, flick your wrist and twirl." the genie instructed as she whisped her hand in the air and did a twirl. Ashley repeated this action.

The genie continued to do more dancing as Ashley repeated well.

"I guess you weren't joking when you said you were a fast learner, Master." Savannah said.

"Savannah, I keep telling you, call me Ashley." the witch said with a smile "Anyway, I really appreciate the belly dancing lessons."

"Indeed, it's truly impressive that you can dance so well in your street clothes!"

They both laughed before calling it a night.

It was now two thirty in the morning. As Ashley was sound asleep in bed, her window opened as slow as humanly possible, without squeaking too loudly.

A couple of girls walked into the old bedroom, both having bottle blonde mop-tops and wearing electric green tracksuits. It was May and June, the Tracksuit Twins and Britney Chambers' underlings.

While May was guarding the door, June tip-toed the best she could across the room, she carefully reached for the genie's bottle, waited a second, and snatched it off the stand.

The twins quickly and quietly snuck out the window, and landed painfully outside with a scream, waking Ashley up.

She shot out of bed and looked out her window and gasped when she saw Britney's lackeys running away with Savannah's bottle!


	9. Chapter 9: Wishful Thinking Part 4

Ashley would yell at them to stop, but she knew that wouldn't work. She had to think of a plan, and she thought of one just in time.

With her pointer finger, Ashley became a trail of green sparkles and flew off towards the girls as they hopped into their car. They tossed the bottle in the back seat and stepped on the gas.

With the girls driving, they didn't notice the trail of green sparkles seep through the car door window and into Savannah's bottle.

When Ashley materialized to herself again, she put a hand to her head and moaned. "Ugh, that teleportation spell really drains ya." She looked around, "Whoa..."

Ashley was in awe when she found herself in the biggest, most lavish room she's ever seen in her life. Golden arabesque designs were all around the violet walls, a beautiful bed with many lovely pillows, exquisite red drapes hung around the place, and behind the giant glass doors was a balcony open to a sand filled desert with a night sky filled with sparkling multicolored auroras.

"Mast- uh... I mean, Ashley!"

Ashley turned and saw Savannah looking very upset. "This is horrible! I've been abducted! Whatever shall we-"

Before she could finish, Ashley put her hand over Savannah's mouth. She looked up and heard the twins' voices from outside the bottle.

"Why do you think Britney wants this bottle so bad?"

"Hey, we give her the bottle, we get our money, and that's all there is to it. She could end up in the looney bin for all I care."

"Why do you think Deacon was sleeping at Hillhurst, anyway?"

"I don't know, maybe her mom kicked her out of the house. Or maybe she just lost a bet."

Ashley huffed as she let go off Savannah's mouth. The genie was as mad as her master was. "We must stop them, Ashley! How shall I punish them?! Shall I have them hanging from their ankles over a pit of cobras or have them hung by their fingernails and-"

Ashley covered Savannah's mouth again. "No, Savannah. In this situation, the best thing to do is use our heads and think things through."

"But why?!" Savannah exclaimed. "All you have to do is make a wish and all this can be over! Why haven't you been making any wishes at all?!"

Ashley turned to Savannah. "What's the point of doing something if you can't do it yourself? If we want something, we have to earn it by ourselves. And what I want now is to teach Britney a lesson."

Savannah looked at the witch, astounded by her words.

"But you're right about one thing, Savannah. I am going to make a wish." Ashley grinned. "And I have just the one for this job..."

* * *

The twins arrived at the Chambers Estate, they entered and as soon as they did, Britney Chambers herself waltzes in.

"About time you got here." the debutante spat. "I almost had to wait."

"So, what's the story with this bottle, anyway?" June asked.

Britney snatched the bottle out of May's hand. "That's for me to know and you to find out when I feel like telling you." She handed each twin a fifty dollar bill. The twins were out the door without a word.

Britney immediately headed up to her room and locked the door. She smiled with great avarice as she held the genie's bottle in her hands.

"Now, let's see if their is a genie in here..." Britney gave the bottle a good rub, then the bottle released a puff of glittering pink smoke came out of it.

When the smoke cleared, the genie herself appeared. She smiled and crossed her arms. "Greeting, I am Savannah. Glorious genie of the bottle."

Britney's jaw hung low for a few good seconds, then smiled very devilish.

"Yes! I knew it! I knew it! Deacon does have a genie! And if she has a genie. I'll bet she has all kinds of weird secrets everyone should know about! Maybe I'll get a book deal!"

The genie's lips dipped to a frown.

Britney wringed her hands together. "Alright, Genie. My first wish is-"

But the genie pulled out a piece of paper and held a pen in the other hand. "Not so fast, if you wanna make a wish, you must first sign this contract and exactly follow it's customs.

Britney snatched the pen. "Whatever, as long as I get my wishes." She signed on the bottom line. When she did, the contract disappeared.

"Now, Genie, I wish-"

All of a sudden,

Britney and the genie materialized into a cloud of sparkles, no longer in Britney's home.

When Britney opened her eyes, she screamed and screamed and screamed.

She was standing in a dark, creepy room filled with dust and cobwebs, but that's not why she's screaming.

Britney was wearing nothing but her pink bra and panties with white frilly lace. She squealed and covered up her bare stomach and chest. Before here was a crowd of monsters snapping pictures with their cameras, flashes came in all directions. Britney was now standing in Humiliation Nation.

"Whooo! Take it off!" a mummy cheered, taking pictures.

"ARRROOOO!" a werewolf howled.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" a giant with a stitched up face laughed, holding his stomach.

"Hey baby! Are those real?" a blue faced clown chortled like a madman.

Boiling mad, practically in tears, and scared for her life, Britney turned and ran, but that's when her genie was blocking her path, approaching her.

"No! Stay back! Get away from me!" Britney screeched.

The genie pointed a finger at her, making Britney freeze like a statue.

With Britney immobilized, the genie stuck her finger in the girl's ear. A shot of green sparkles shot out of Britney's other ear, making her fall to the floor, unconscious.

When Britney fell to the floor, the genie snapped her fingers and changed her pink hair, making her into a redhead and her purple eyes became a familiar emerald green.

"Way to pull it out of the hat, Ashley!" Flabber said. "And thanks for calling us in on the plan!"

Ashley smiled. "All in a night's work." She held out her hand and the bottle was in her palm. "You can come out now, Savannah."

The real Savannah came out of the bottle and laughed at her hardest. "Oh, Ashley! That was indeed a brilliant plan! Thank you so much!"

"What about Britney?" Fangula asked.

"Don't worry, I wiped her memory. She won't remember a thing. Flabber, help me send her home."

The phasm and witch joined together and used their magic to send Britney back to her home.

"So, what wish did you make, Ashley?" asked Flabber.

Ashley grinned and turned to Savannah, who answered his question. "Ashley wished for my freedom. Releasing me from my bottle..."

The tears of joy came and Savannah smiled brighter than ever. "Thank you so much, Ashley." She embraced the witch with a warm hug. "I don't know how to repay you.."

Ashley released from the hug and got another great idea. "Actually, there is one thing you can do for us."

* * *

The Hillhurst parlor was decorated like the inside of Savannah's bottle. Musical instruments were playing by themselves, providing the perfect music to dance to. The Hillhurst gang were having a party right out of the Arabian Nights

"Never though this place would have a genie party!" Flabber commented.

"Well, it is a change of pace." Little Ghoul pointed out.

Mums looked around. "Where's Ashley? This party was her idea, anyway."

"Rarararara!" Wolfie said.

"He said, Ashley said something about a wardrobe change." Fangula translated.

That's when the lights dimmed and two spotlights hit the middle of the room. The monsters sat on the cushions placed on the floor in excitement.

They had a pretty good feeling the real show was about to start.

With a poof and a cloud of sparkles, Savannah and Ashley appeared for the audience. They cheered and applauded, especially Fangula when he saw Ashley's attire, a green bra top with silver beaded pattern with a matching chiffon shirt, and a jeweled headpiece with a transparent veil, but still wore her magic key necklace.

The two began dancing for their friends, and those lessons really paid off. They swayed their hips to the music. They turned around while moving their hips and feet to the rhythm. They stayed in perfect sync as the crowd awed in a trace seeing them dance so beautifully and gracefully.

They ended their performance by posing in an elegant stance. Everyone roared with applause. The girls smiled happily, their hard work paying off.

"I could just die a happy dead man..." Mums sighed to himself.

"Yeah, well, don't get too comfy." Ashley reminded. "So, Savannah, now that you're a free bird, what will you do know?"

"What I said before, I'm going off to see more of this amazing world! Thank you for everything you've done for me, Ashley!" She turned to the monsters. "I will miss you all!"

"And we'll miss you too!" Flabber said. "Come back anytime."

"But before you go," said Ashley. "there's something I want you to have." She snapped her fingers, making a DVD appear in Savannah's hand, she read the title.

"Aladdin?"

Ashley nodded. "That's right, it's a great movie. Trust me, I think you'll love it."

Savannah smiled. "Very well. I will."

Ashley opened the door for her new friend to take off. After giving each monster a hug, Savannah said. "Goodbye. It has been an honor meeting all of you, Salaam, worthy friends."

With one last cross of her arms, Savannah closed her eyes and disappeared in a bright, pink light, leaving a few gold sparkles behind.

"That sure was nice of you to set Savannah free, Ashley." Flabber said.

"Yeah, I'm sure she's do the same for me." Ashley replied. "Anyway, I better get out of this outfit."

But Count Fangula stepped in, took Ashley's hand and gave his toothy smile. "Oh, no rush."

He looked over at the monsters, who smiled as well. Flabber hopped on the organ and the instruments came back to life.

Getting the idea, Ashley wrapped her arms around the vampire. "Oh, Fang..." she giggled.

And so, the party began, again.


	10. Chapter 10: Man's Best Fiend

Thunder rumbled in the clouds, lightening flashed in the dark, cold night.

Inside a bedroom in the Hillhurst Mansion, a lump underneath a royal red blanket started moving. The covers were lifted up and Ashley poked her head out.

Awakened by a sudden thirst, the witch got out of bed for a drink of water.

As she was heading downstairs, she got a feeling that she was being watched. So Ashley glanced over her shoulder every few seconds, just in case.

In the kitchen, Ashley downed the crisp glass of cool water. As soon as she was about to head up the stairs, a low growling came from behind her.

Ashley gulped and turned, nothing was there. But Ashley still heard that growling.

Now Ashley's fears were kicking in. Despite being a witch, she couldn't help but feel a little scared when walking through a haunted house in the middle of a dark, stormy night. Because you never know when something's gonna-

"AAAAAH!"

Ashley screamed as something big and hairy jumped at her and pinned her to the floor. She looked up as lightening flashed and a thunderclap sounded, revealing her attacker.

Now, instead of terrified, Ashley was looking rather annoyed. "Wolfie!"

The werewolf looked down at Ashley and her reaction, much to his humor as the werewolf started snickering at the redhead.

"Why do you keep doing that?!" Ashley snapped. "Every time I get up for some water, you come out of nowhere and dog pile on me! What gives?!"

But Wolfie just got off her and kept snickering.

"It's not funny!" Ashley said, getting fed up with him. "Either you stop that snickering or I'm gonna give you a bath!"

The sound of the word 'bath' made the wolf stop snickering and start running.

Ashley got to her feet and huffed. "That's what I thought."

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered in the parlor for some breakfast. Ashley noticed that Wolfie wasn't here, that gave her a bad feeling.

"Is something wrong, Ashley?" asked Flabber.

"Uh, where's Wolfgang?"

"He's in his doghouse. I brought him a bone and kibble for breakfast." Fangula said. "By the way, I heard some screaming last night. Wolfie got the jump on you again?"

Ashley scowled as her friends laughed.

"I swear, that dog's out to get me." Ashley commented.

Fangula chuckled at this. "Oh, please. Wolfie's not out to get you. He just really likes you!"

Ashley turned to him. "By jumping on me like he's gonna eat me?! I'm starting to get bruises from all that pouncing! Someone needs to set him straight!"

"And maybe you can start by giving him his bath!" Flabber said with false glee.

Ashley was silent for a minute.

She folded her arms and lowered her brow. "No way. I am not giving that mutt a bath! I could lose a finger! Or both my arms!"

"Or your other finger!" Frankenbeans added.

Ashley slapped her forehead while everyone sighed and face palmed.

"Look, Ash. You and Wolfie aren't going to see eye to eye if you push him away." said Fangula. "A bath is just what'll help!"

"Besides, his stench is making my eyes water!" Little Ghoul shouted. "That hog dog is stinking up the whole house!"

Ashley knew she can't persuade her friends out of this.

"But there's no way Wolfie will go for it!" she protested. "Cause there ain't even a regular dog who'll be willing to take a bath!"

Flabber just let out a laugh and shook his head. "Ashley, Ashley Ashley, you of all people should know that underneath Wolfie's were-nature, he's just like any other dog! So, to get to a dog, you have to think like a dog!"

* * *

For the rest of the day, Wolfie noticed it's been unusually quiet around here. Something wasn't quite right, but Wolfie didn't care. Even though this day was pretty boring. Excitement occurs on rare occasions here.

When it was finally dark, and everyone was tucked in and fast asleep, Wolfie's ears perked when he heard the sound of a door opening followed by footsteps.

Wolfie grinned as he knew who that was, he quietly exited his room and lurked in the shadows, shuddering with anticipation.

But Wolfie was surprised when Ashley didn't come out for some water, but a trip to the bathroom. A few minutes later, he heard the toilet flush.

And as soon as that door opened and Ashley emerged, Wolfie pounced.

But Ashley disappears in a cloud of green sparkles.

Wolfie howled as he flew into the bathroom and right into the tub, which was filled with warm, soapy water. He tried to struggle, but the foamy bubble bath wrapped around the wolf's body, and they wouldn't let go.

The door slammed and locked itself shut, then Ashley reappeared in the bathroom.

"Sorry, Wolfie. It had to be done."

Ashley watched the wolf struggle in the bath, she was surprised when his ears lowered and he started to whimper.

"Wolfie, you're really scared of a little bath?"

Wolfie didn't reply, guess Flabber was right. With a snap of her fingers, Ashley undid the spell on the suds. She approached Wolfie.

"It's okay, I promise I'll be really gentle with you, okay?" She petted his head, Wolfie grumbled.

Ashley then poured a pitcher of warm water all over him, he grumbled even more.

Then Ashley took a soapy brush and started scrubbing his back, Wolfie actually started to smile, that brush felt really good.

Ashley giggled. "You like that, huh?"

Wolfie nodded.

After a few more minutes of scrubbing and rinsing, Wolfie was finished. Ashley took a hairdryer and a towel to dry him off. After that, he looked like a giant puffball.

Ashley then took a brush and gently combed out Wolfie's fur. That brush felt even better, Ashley would make an excellent groomer.

"See? That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Wolfie thought about it, he smiled. That was the best bath he ever took! It wasn't bad one bit.

To properly thank Ashley, he jumped on her and gave her several doggy kisses, tickling her face. Ashley squealed as she flailed under his weight.

"Ahahahaha! Wolfie! Stohohop that!"

Ashley managed to get him off and scratched his belly, making Wolfie laugh as his leg started to shake like crazy.

Ashley laughed with her roommate. "So, you do have a sweet spot!" she said.

Ashley kept scratching and tickling Wolfie until he was out of it. She gave him a warm hug. "Come on, buddy. Let's get some rest." And the two headed to bed.

Only this time, Wolfie slept at the end of Ashley's bed with her.


	11. Chapter 11: Dental Fuss

At the Hillhurst house, Ashley was busy making blood pudding for her boyfriend, Fangula. Ashley noticed he hasn't been eating a lot lately, he would usually join the others for Flabber's vulture head souffle and devour his portion in one bite like he always does, but he hasn't been touching food at all!

So, maybe some delicious blood pudding will set things right.

Ashley headed upstairs to his room, she was about to open the door when she heard a noise behind it. Any louder, and it could have passed for roaring.

"You hear it too?"

Ashley turned, she saw Flabber and the other monsters behind her. Flabber gestured Ashley to come into another room, which she did. Flabber quietly shut the door behind him.

"Fangula's been like that for days!" Mums exclaimed. "And it's driving me nuts!"

"Not just you, but it's driving all of us nuts!" Little Ghoul cried out.

Wolfie scratched his head with a pondering look. "Rarararara?"

"Uh, you wanna run that by me again?" asked Flabber.

Sighing, Wolfie took out a pencil and paper and wrote down his words on the paper then gave to Flabber.

The phasm read it out loud. "What if the count has the old urge again?"

Ashley went pale as did everyone else, then turned to the closed door when they heard those horrible sounds again.

Mums jumped into Frankenbeans' arms. They both started to tremble. "What are we gonna do?!"

"What are you worried about?" Ashley said. "You and Frankenbeans don't have blood to drink."

Mums pointed at the witch. "But you do! He wants to suck your blood!"

Now Ashley felt very nervous, but also confused. She would let Fangula bite her for a little blood. But what if this time, he wanted much more than just a little?! Ashley could end up looking like a raisin!

But she just can't believe that.

"Now, hold on guys. Let me just talk to him. Okay?"

They looked at each other, looking both worried and doubtful.

"Come on, if anyone can get to the count, I can. Just trust me."

Flabber nodded. "Alright, but just in case..."

He took out a winter scarf and wrapped it all around Ashley's neck nice and tight.

Ashley scowled while her friends gave her a thumbs up.

Ashley came out of the room and knocked on Fangula's door, when there was no answer, Ashley opened it and saw no one!

But a noise came from Fangula's coffin. Ashley carefully approached it and opened the lid, she was amazed by what she saw.

Count Fangula was laying in his coffin holding an ice pack against his cheek.

The vampire saw the expression on his girlfriend's face, he sighed. "Alright, I confess. I've got a toothache."

Ashley blinked, "A toothache? So, you don't have an urge to...bite me?"

Fangula shot up from his coffin, "What?! That's the most ridiculous thing I ever-OW!" He shouted in pain and held two ice packs to his cheeks.

"You've got toothaches on both sides?!"

"Well, I think I do. But what I don't know is how I even got a toothache! I taken great care of my teeth for centuries! I've never had a cavity or toothache in my life!"

"Hmm, maybe it's not a cavity. Let me take a look."

Fangula opened his mouth and Ashley leaned in closer. She made a green light with her pointer finger.

She gasped. "What the heck is that?!"

"What?! What is it?!" Fangula panicked with his mouth open.

Ashley was shocked. In the back of Fangula's mouth, she saw a jagged tooth poking out at the end of each molar. "You...you got fangs coming out the back of your teeth!"

She pulled away as the vampire gasped and covered his mouth. "It's my wisdom fangs!"

"Wisdom fangs?!" Ashley echoed. She heard of wisdom teeth, but wisdom fangs?! That's just crazy!

"Ah-ha..."

The couple looked over and saw Flabber and the monsters, who eavesdropped on the whole thing.

"So, something's rotten in Toothsylvania!" Flabber joked.

"It's not funny, Flabber!" said Fangula. "This is serious! OW! And so is this pain..."

"Maybe you should see a dentist." Mums said.

Fangula looked at the mummy like he lost his mind. "Are you crazy?! A vampire seeing a dentist?! It's an absolute disgrace to the-OOOOWWW!"

"And I'm pretty sure no dentist will stick his hand in a vampire's mouth." Ashley said.

Fangula narrowed his eyes as they flashed red. "Unless they want me to make an impression...on their necks!"

"Now, Fang! There will be none of that!" Flabber ordered. "I know just what to do! Be right back!" And he zipped out in seconds.

"Great, now what?" Fangula was in more than just a bad mood.

Ashley sighed. "I guess we'll just have to wait to see what Flabber will do..."

Fangula stomped his foot. "I'm not going to wait and find out! Ashley, can't you use your magic to get rid of my wisdom fangs?!"

Ashley gave it some thought. "I don't know, I've read a lot of spell books and so far, I haven't found one for vampire dentistry."

"Just make up a rhyme!" he shouted. "ANYTHING!"

"Alright, alright..." Ashley took a deep breath and thought of a rhyme.

_"Wisdom fangs that hurt his mouth,  
_

_make them shrink and vanish and head south!"_

Ashley fired the spell right into Fangula mouth. He felt his jaws tingle, the next second, the pain was gone!

Fangula felt his cheeks, there was still no pain. "Ashley! You did it! Thank you!" He wrapped himself around her and gave her a kiss, to which Ashley happily returned.

"You're welcome."

* * *

Later that day, Ashley headed down to the kitchen. But was stopped short when she saw something even more crazy than wisdom fangs.

Fangula was in the kitchen holding a plate of garlic bread! He picked up a bread stick and was about to eat it!

"FANG! NO!" Ashley ran and smacked the bread out of his hand.

But Fangula seemed rather upset. "Hey, what was that for?!"

"Fang! There's garlic on that bread! Are you crazy?! You could have killed yourself!"

"Oh, my gosh! You're right!" the vampire gasped. "It would have killed me, but I knew that was garlic and I was about to eat it!"

Ashley couldn't believe his words. "What?! Have you lost your mind or something?!"

"Maybe a glass of holy water will help..." He gasped. "Wait a minute, I'm a vampire! I can't drink holy water! What's wrong with me?!"

"Alright, maybe we should talk to Flabber about this."

"NO! He'll just make everything worse!" Fangula protested. "The best thing to do is-"

There was a knock at the door, who would actually come to Hillhurst?

"I'll get that. Fang, you stay right here and don't go anywhere."

"But don't you think I need some fresh air?" he suggested. "A nice walk in the sun will do the trick!"

Ashley gave him a look. "Fang, your sensitive to the light. And the sun's already setting!" She sighed. As soon as she answered that door, she had to figure out what was wrong with her boyfriend.

When Ashley opened the door, she was surprised yet again.

It was a portly man in a fedora and trench coat with a cane in his hands and wore a pair of glasses behind his dark eyes.

"Greetings, you must be Ashley." the man spoke, he had a thick German accent.

How did this man know Ashley? She tried to politely get rid of him. "Uh, perhaps you've lost your way. Do you need help?"

"No, thank you, my dear. I was called here."

Confused, but the man seemed serious. "Alright...won't you come in?"

"Thank you."

The man was welcomed inside the Hillhurst house. Ashley was perplexed as to why this man didn't even seemed fazed, especially when the door shut by itself.

Ashley cleared her throat. "May I take your coat, Sir?"

"Ah, yes. Thank you, my dear witch." He handed over his coat, as well as his hat and cane. Ashley saw the man wore a lab coat.

"Wait, how do know about me being a witch?! Who are you?!"

"Daddy! Daddy!"

The house started shake, Ashley saw Frankenbeans running right for them! The monster ran up and gave the man a hug.

"Frankie, my boy! How good to see you again!" the doctor laughed, happy that the monster was actually hugging him.

Now Ashley was really confused "Wait a minute, 'Daddy?!'"

"That is correct. I am Frankenbeans' creator, which makes me is father."

Frankenbeans nodded toward his creator. "Daddy."

"Oh..." Now Ashley understood, sort of.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself..." The bald man's face was spotlighted by what appears to be moonlight as lightening flashed. "I am Dr. Baron Von Frankenbeans." Then a wolf howl came from outside.

Ashley was too stunned by that introduction to respond.

"And I have come here for Count Fangula. Where is the patient?"

"Patient?! You're here to yank his teeth?!"

The doctor adjusted his glasses. "Exactly, Flabber gave me a call and told me about his wisdom fangs. It's obvious that they're coming out crooked and need to be pulled."

That's when Count Fangula walked in. "Ashley, who's at the door?" He saw the doctor. "YOU! What are you doing here?!"

Ashley raised her hands in defense. "Take it easy, Fang, Dr. Frankenbeans is here to help you!"

"I don't care if he's a doctor or Frankenbeans' father!" he snapped. "I'm keeping my mouth shut!"

"RAAAAAAAAA!" Frankenbeans roared, making the vampire flinch away.

Ashley walked up to him. "Come on, Fang, You need help. If Frankie trusts him, then you should be willing to return the favor. You'll finally be able to eat once your teeth are out."

"But you already got rid of my teeth with your magic!" Fangula replied

"But you've been acting stupid ever since I got rid of them!" Ashley shot back.

"Which is the cause of your problem." said the doctor.

Ashley looked at the doctor. "What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why there are little ways to remove teeth by magic. Vampire teeth must be removed by mortal means. When you used magic to lose his wisdom teeth, Fangula also lost his wisdom!"

"My wisdom?!"

"His wisdom?! No wonder he's been acting dumb! His wisdom was in his wisdom teeth! But, how do we get them back and fix this?!"

Flabber came in with an open spell book. "Just use this spell right here!"

Ashley read the spell, then she went up to Fangula and put her hands on his cheeks.

_"By gingivitis, cavities, and plague._

_What once held wisdom shall now come back!"_

Fangula's mouth glowed a bright green light inside.

"Are they back?" Ashley asked.

"OUCH! Yeah, they're back. Let's just get this over with."

* * *

Flabber and the monsters waited outside Fangula's room.

"Do you think he'll be alright?" Mums wondered.

"Of course, the doctor might be mad, but he's still a genius." Flabber said.

A few minutes later, the door opened.

The doctor was the fist to come out, and Fangula followed with Ashley around his arm.

"The teeth removal was a success." The doctor beamed proudly.

"It wasn't so bad." Fangula said, he had a mouthful of cotton and gauze. "It only hurt a little bit."

Ashley lightly kissed his cheek. "See? I told you."

"I must say, you certainly did a wonderful job coping the patient, Ashley." the doctor complimented. "I never could make my patients calm under my care."

"Gee, I wonder why?" Mums said sarcastically.

The doctor ignored that comment, "Well, I must be off."

"So soon?" said Ashley. "Can't you stay for dinner. It's the least we can do."

"Well, I don't see why not."

As everyone headed for the kitchen, Ashley gave Fangula hug. "Y'know, there's still a bowl of blood pudding with your name on it."

And the couple joined the others for dinner as well.


	12. Chapter 12: Hocus Focus Part 1

**A chapter requested by Valkyrie Summers, enjoy!**

Inside the Hillhurst house, Ashley was relaxing in the parlor, taking a little nap.

"RISE AND SHINE!"

Ashley screamed and tumbled off the couch. "Flabber! What did I tell you about that?!"

The jolly phasm chuckled. "Hey, it's primitive, but effective!"

"What is it?" Ashley grumbled.

"I've been rummaging through your spell books and I got a new spell for you to try out!" He took out an average sized spell book with an aged burgundy cover.

"Flabber, I've already read that spell book."

"Yes, but not all of it..." he opened the book. "I found out that one of the pages were stuck together, and this is a spell you've just got to try!"

"No, Flabber. I've got plans with Fang tonight, it'll have to wait."

"HAVE TO WAIT?!" Flabber wailed. "Magic waits for no man! I mean, witch!"

Ashley got up and frowned. "Flabber, I need a break from magic. Monday, I had to make a batch of mummy glue for Mums' wrappings, Tuesday, I had to reverse Little Ghoul's blizzard spell on the house, Wednesday, I had to conjure up a thunderstorm to recharge Frankie, and don't even get me started on Wolfie's flea bath on Thursday!"

Flabber made a pair of puppy dog eyes and whimpered like a puppy would.

Ashley sighed and rolled her eyes, "Give me the book."

Flabber's face changed back and gladly gave her the book.

Ashley gave him a look before reading the pages, she cleared her throat,

_"With the winds of air coursing through,_

_Take us to a land where spirits roam to."_

A puff of smoke filled the air, and Flabber and Ashley were gone.

* * *

Ashley looked up. When she saw the sky, it was a dark, deep purple with black clouds. But when she looked down, her eyes went wide open when she found herself right in the middle of a cemetery! Packed with gravestones and dead trees, a ghostly fog encompassed the graveyard, making it especially frightening.

Ashley knew right away this wasn't a normal cemetery.

She opened the spell book to take another look at that spell, she gasped. Turns out, the spell continues on the next page, but the page was too smudged up and she can't read it.

And Flabber, was nowhere to be found.


	13. Chapter 13: Hocus Focus Part 2

Ashley walked around the cemetery. She had to find Flabber and fast.

She looked among the tombstones in the bare soil, this was the most unholy graveyard Ashley laid eyes upon.

As Ashley kept walking, she noticed something not right, no matter how much she walked, the cemetery seemed to go on forever. There were no gates, at least not ones nearby.

Ashley snapped her fingers. That's it!"

She closed her eyes, put a finger on her temple and pointed her other finger out. She began slowly turning clockwise.

_'Flabber the phasm, if I am near you. _

_Send vibrations so I can hear you.'_

Ashley sensed Flabber was close, she closed her eyes tighter and concentrated harder, pointing in the direction Flabber was until Ashley teleported in a cloud of green sparkles.

Ashley materialized somewhere in the cemetery. She rubbed her pounding temples. Teleportation takes a lot of magic for a witch in training.

The girl found herself in front of a cottage. A cottage. What's a cottage doing in the middle of a cemetery? Even if it had a fence decorated with human skulls, it looked completely out of place.

"Maybe Flabber's inside." Ashley told herself. She knocked on the door, after a moment, Ashley decided to let herself in.

Ashley was amazed. The house looked like it's been abandoned for years. But it was decorated with decor and furniture like a normal grandma's house.

"Hello?" a sweet little voice cooed.

Ashley saw an elderly woman, plump and sweet looking as a strawberry, emerge from the corner. She wore a blue headscarf over her silver hair, wore a dress covered with different patches of green, pink, blue, and purple cloth. She had round glasses over her kind eyes. Her expression was warm and gentle.

"Oh, excuse me, ma'am." Ashley said. "I didn't mean to intrude. I'm looking for my friend, Flabber."

The old woman chuckled. "I see, no need to be formal, dearie. I can't remember the last time I had company. Why don't you have a seat?"

Later, the woman brought a cup of tea for Ashley. Before she took a sip, Ashley asked, "Can I ask you something about this place? Where exactly am I?"

"Why, this is Nevermore Cemetery." said the woman. "It was founded in honor of Edgar Allen Poe many years ago." She got up from her seat. "Would you be a dear and help me down to my basement? I need to fetch something for my dinner."

"Sure," said Ashley. "But may I use your bathroom first?"

The woman blinked. "Excuse me?"

"Your bathroom. I need to use your bathroom." Ashley repeated.

The woman blinked twice. "Uh, yes. It's down the hall."

"Thank you."

Ashley went down the little hall and into the bathroom, shutting the door. Ashley looked around, and snapped her fingers as she disappeared.

When Ashley reappeared, she narrowed her eyes. "I knew it."

Ashley was in a cold, dark stone chamber. The walls were filled with many strange objects, melted candles, hanging cages, dusty books, and ancient cooking pots.

"Ashley! Ashley!"

The witch heard her name and ran to the shelf where it was coming from. It was Flabber in a little glass jar, pounding on it to escape.


	14. Chapter 14: Hocus Focus Part 3

Ashley grabbed the jar, then all of a sudden, the house began to shake, it sounded like the house was coming down. Ashley tried to teleport, but instead, she got a magic hangover from too much teleporting.

The house's shaking grew more immense, Ashley threw the jar on the floor to free Flabber, but it didn't break.

"It's reinforced with magic, Ashley!" Flabber said. "We've got to get out of here!"

Ashley had an idea. She went up to the wall and took off her key necklace. She pointed it aganist the door and turned it, making the stones in the wall open up. Ashley put her necklace back on and jumped.

Flabber and Ashley looked back at the house, astonished. The house was lifted off the ground by a pair of giant chicken legs at the bottom of the cottage. Ashley saw the cottage door open and saw the old woman, whose once sweet and charming face was now deformed and ferocious-looking.

"So, you saw through me already, dearie?" the hideous woman cooed in a vile voice.

"Wasn't hard, Baba Yaga." Ashley replied.

"It doesn't matter, with you and that phasm in my possession, I shall be the most powerful witch in the world!" The Baba Yaga shrilled a vicious cackle as she commanded her house to stomp on them.

Ashley ran as fast as she could, holding Flabber close to her chest.

"What are we gonna do?!" Flabber wailed.

"Don't worry!" Ashley said. "I've got an idea!"

Ashley ran past the skull fence, she turned back and pointed at the fence, blasting it with a surge of magic. The fence began to bend and twist itself as it came alive, pulling itself out of the ground and wrapping around the house's legs and giving them strong jerks.

The chicken-legged house began to loose balance, Ashley aimed her magic again and the skulls on the fence glowed, then the skulls started biting into the legs, the pain became too great and the house toppled over, crashing to the ground.

Baba Yaga emerged from the dust and rubble of her wrecked home.

"How dare you destroy my precious house, you little greenhorn..." the wicked witch hissed like a viper. She pointed a wooden stick at Ashley and fired a blast of blue fire.

The blaze engulfed the whole area where Ashley stood, when it died down. The Baba Yaga gasped when Ashley was still standing and unharmed, and Flabber was right beside her with a pile of broken glass of broken glass in front of his feet.

Flabber grinned. "Thanks for that."

Ashley cracked her knuckles. "Let's close the curtain on this magic show."

But Baba Yaga frowned coldly at her. "Go ahead. Do me in and you'll wipe out more of our kind!"

"What do you mean?" asked Ashley.

"The Baba Yaga are members of the witch family. Ever since the Dark Ages were over, there are barely any witches left in this world."

Ashley's eyes widened, Flabber gasped and looked over to Ashley, but to his surprise, Ashley just glared at Baba Yaga, then grabbed Flabber by the arm whispered something in his ear.

Ashley and Flabber nodded at each other, clasped each others hand and fired a ray of green and pink magic at the old witch, she screamed as the blast lit up her whole body and it exploded in a magic mushroom cloud.

When the smoke cleared, a little creature flapped around the ground. Baba Yaga was now a blue, balding chicken. She cawed and cock-a-doodle dooed as she flapped away.

Flabber doubled over, laughing. "A chicken! How fitting!"

Ashley laughed as well. "I know, Baba Yaga or not, she still had to be stopped." She took both of Flabber's hands. "Now let's blow this dead zone."

They closed their eyes and a sparkling, golden glow covered their bodies, filling the entire graveyard with a goegeous light before leaving it for good.

Ashley opened her eyes, and sighed in relief to see herself back in the parlor again. "Well, that was quite an adventure."

"Yup! That was something, all right!" Flabber blubbered. "But we sure showed that old hag, am I right?!" Flabber held his hand out for a high five.

But Ashley frowned and crossed her arms. "I think you're forgetting who's fault this was..."

Flabber gulped and winced a little.

"Why did you want me to do that spell, Flabber?! We could've been that lady's collector's items, no thanks to you!" Ashley scolded.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Flabber was on his knees at this point. "I didn't know that the page was smudged!"

"Even so, why did you insist on doing it?! What was that spell really for?!"

"It was suppose to take us to Sunshine Skulls resort!" Flabber answered.

Ashley blinked. "What?"

Flabber twiddled his fingers. "Well, you and I don't really spend a lot of time together and you've been working so hard and I wanted to make it up to you."

Ashley was dumbfounded. "You...what?"

The phasm looked down. "But I guess it just fell flat on my face, you're more annoyed with me now than you ever were..."

Ashley knelt down and patted his back. "Oh, Flabber. I'm not annoyed. I, I just never thought you would do that for me."

Flabber looked up. "Really?"

Ashkey smiled and nodded. "But there are better, and more simpler ways to have fun. And no matter how overworked I am, I'm never too busy for the friends that I love."

Touched, Flabber sniffled and wiped a tear from his eye.

"Aw, you gonna cry, Baby boo?" Ashley teased.

"No, just my allergies." Flabber looked away.

Ashley reached up and gave a little tickle on his neck. Flabber jumped and yelped. "OH! Please don't do that! I'm too ticklish!"

Ashley rolled her eyes. "Well, you shouldn't have said that..." she tackled Flabber and tickled all over his sides.

Flabber squirmed and laughed. "Eee! OHHOHOHOHAHAHAHA! STOHOHOP!" he snorted and laughed until he jumped back hard against the wall.

Ashley stared. "Wow, you're more ticklish than I thought...you okay?"

Still one with the wall, Flabber gave a thumbs up and pulled himself out. "Yeah, I warned you, I'm too ticklish."

Ashley rubbed her chin. "Tell you what, I know something just as fun we can do."

* * *

In Ashley's room, the witch was painting her nails chatting with Flabber, with his pompadour held in a giant curler.

"So like, Ashley! You knew she was a Baba Yaga from the start!" Flabber said with a valley girl voice.

"That's right, I remember in a book saying that the Baba Yaga live in a cottage with a skull decorated fence. Once I saw it and sensed you were in the house, I had a feeling she kidnapped you. Besides, what kind of old lady lives in a graveyard?"

Flabber sighed, "Please, like, that couldn't have been a more obvious setup. Gah!"

The two giggled and shared a few laughs, enjoying every minute of their time together.

"Flabber, am I really the only witch in the world?" asked Ashley.

"Well, that depends." Flabber said. "While it's true that the Baba Yaga are rare, actual witches haven't been seen for centuries! Most people say they've pretty much died out."

Ashley looked down, but smiled. "Well, at least I've got the best teacher."

With that said, she hugged him. Flabber hugged back, feeling proud, not because he had a great student, but because he had one of the best friends he ever had.


	15. Chapter 15: The Mummy's Revenge Part 1

A lovely day in Charterville, as well as the Hillhurst Mansion. Ashley was in the parlor calmly reading a spell book. She smiled to herself as she read the ingredients to make Slobber souffle - the main ingredient was a gallon of camel spit. Where she was gonna get a gallon of camel spit, she had no idea. Well, camels do spit a lot, so it's probably not so scarce.

"MAIL CALL!"

Ashley jumped and dropped her book, she sighed in annoyance. Flabber always did that when the mail arrived.

She walked into the foyer and joined the line of monsters, awaiting for their mail.

Flabber appeared in a mailman's costume and handed each monster their mail. But when Ashley got her's, she was surprised to see that she got a package.

"Open it." Flabber said.

Ashley didn't have to be told twice, she unwrapped the paper and got an even bigger surprise.

"A first aid kit?" the witch was confused.

"A first aid kit?" the monsters repeated.

Ashley saw a note on the top of it. She took it and read it out loud. "Dear Ashley, just a little something in case an emergency happens. Put it to good use. Love, Mom"

The monsters couldn't help but laugh while Ashley was flustered.

"Well, at least she cares." Flabber said.

Ashley frowned. "If she really cares, she could just drop in for a visit instead of this. This is almost as bad as the time she gave me that hairdryer for my sixteenth birthday!"

"What's so bad about a hairdryer?" Fangula asked.

"Trust me, Fang, you don't even wanna go there." Ashley replied right off the bat.

"I can take that kit off your hands if you want." Mums offered.

Everyone was a bit startled and confused, but Ashley didn't mind.

"Sure, Mums. Help yourself." Ashley handed over the case without question.

So everyone else was going through their own mail, when Mums' read his mail, his eye nearly popped out of his head. "Holy Sphinx!"

"What is it?" asked Flabber.

Mums' hands started to tremble as he held the letter. "My mummy's coming to visit tomorrow!"

Ashley raised both brows, but the other monsters gasped and began to go into a full-on frenzy.


	16. Chapter 16: The Mummy's Revenge Part 2

In Mums' room, Ashley watched the mummy dusting and spraying the walls and corners with a can of Jiffy Web, shooting cobwebs almost everywhere.

"Mums, don't you think you're overreacting?" Ashley asked.

Mums stopped, he slowly turned to her. Ashley felt a little uncomfortable.

"Overreacting...?" he started out slowly. "OVERREACTING?!" he shouted. "This is my mother we're talking about!"

"I know, but you don't need to go haunt wild! The place is spooky enough as it is!" Ashley replied.

"But it can be spookier!" snapped Mums, he went back to spraying more webs.

Ashley seemed rather uncertain. She went up and snatched the can from his hand. "Come on, Mums, there's more to this than just your mom dropping in. What gives?"

Hesistant, Mums sighed and plopped into his wooden box. "Ashley, my mummy isn't the only mummy coming..."

He handed her this morning's newspaper. Ashley read it:

_Charterville Museum's ancient Egypt exhibit will present it's latest addition, the mummified body of King Khfulun. For 5,000 years, Khfulun, warrior, pharoh, and ruler of the ancient world laid buried in the valley of the kings and will be showcased at the exhibit tomorrow._

Ashley looked at him, concerned. "I'm afraid to ask this, but who's K-Khfu-Khfulun?" she sounded out the name.

Mums narrowed his eye. "Khfulun was a jealous high priest who mummified me alive after I was caught kissing Cleopatra in public."

"What?! Why would you do that?!"

"Because many years ago, I was a prince in Egypt."

Ashley gaped at him, too startled too speak.

Mums, Hillhurst's resident Crabby McLoudmouth, was Egyptian royalty?!

Mums started to shake. "And now, after all these years, Khfulun is back. And he's definately going to reek his vengeance on me..."

"Now just a minute," Ashley said. "he mummified you alive, how can he make things worse on you? Besides, what are the chances he's even a living mummy like you? What if he's still dead?"

"I'm not taking any chances!" Mums replied. "So I'm gonna hide myself until this all blows over!"

"But you can't hide! What about your mummy? I mean, your mother?"

"Tell her I'm sick! Have a dentist appointment! Wash my hair! Anything! Just tell her I'm not here!" he slammed the lid on his box.

Ashley sighed, Mums was stubborn as always. Although, she can't blame him. She decided to give him some time to think.

Ashley and all the monsters were sound asleep, but Mums was the least sound. He groaned as he tossed and turned. A vision of Khfulun entered his mind.

_"This will keep you from kissing the woman I love!" Khfulun cackled as he wrapped Mums' flailing body. "You shall forever be entombed in this crypt!" He chanted a strange incantation._

_Then everything went black._

Mums woke up, banging his head against the lid. He growled, holding his pounding head.

"That's it," he said. "I've gotta get far away from here."


	17. Chapter 17: The Mummy's Revenge Part 3

"ASHLEY! WAKE UP!"

Ashley jolted awake, her eyes snapping open. "Huh?! Whooza-?! What the-?!" She paused, then fell back on her pillow. "I am so over these wake up calls..." she growled.

She lifted her head up and saw Fangula. "Sorry, Honey." he said. "But Mums is missing!"

Ashley jolted up again. "Missing?! What do you mean missing?!"

"I mean, missing! Gone! Vanished! Not here! That kind of missing!" the count replied. "And his mummy- I mean, his mother is showing up today! We have to find him!"

Ashley sighed, getting out of bed. "Alright, I'll go into town and find him. You and the others stay here in case he comes back."

* * *

In Charterville, Mums was in a garbage can behind a building wearing a disguise: a blue Hawaiian shirt, grey sweatpants and a black cap on.

"This should do the trick." said the mummy. "Khfulun will never find me here." But he felt his stomach cavity rumbling, he groaned. "Oh man, I should've stayed for breakfast, I'm nothing but cloth and bones! Maybe there's a place to eat around here."

Mums got out of the garbage and headed to the front of the building and saw a sliding door. He was about to go through when a woman wearing a medical scrub came out first and bumped into Mums.

She looked at him and her eyes widened. "Oh my God," she gasped. "Doctor!" she grabbed Mums and took him inside. "Doctor! I've got a burn victim!"

"What?!" Mums sputtered.

More people in scrubs came in. Mums began to panic, the woman shushed him. "It's okay, I know you're in a lot of pain. It's going to be alright."

A man in scrubs observed the mummy. "Looks like he tried to treat himself. Get him on a stretcher!"

Mums yelped as he fell back on a stretcher. The doctors put stethoscopes and hands all over him, making him giggle.

"I can't find a heartbeat!"

"There's no pulse!"

"Code Blue!"

Another doctor came with a defibrillator. He put the pads over Mums' chest and,

"CLEAR!"

Mums jumped against the stretcher and cried out as the surge of electrical current coursed through his body. He was too in shock to speak.

The doctors still saw a flat line. "Again!"

He zapped Mums again, only harder and longer. Mums shouted in pain. "GET ME OUT OF HERE!" He leaped off the stretcher and ran with the doctors after him.


	18. Chapter 18: The Mummy's Revenge Part 4

Ashley spent most of the day trying to find the missing mummy. She tried using her locating spell, but it seemed wherever she aimed, Mums was running in every direction! Soon, Ashley got a throbbing headache from using the spell too much and took a rest on a bench.

"This is ridiculous," she mumbled, rubbing her temples. "I thought mummies were suppose to be slow..."

Ashley looked beside her and saw she was nearby the Charterville museum.

* * *

In an alley somewhere, a dumpster opened and Mums poked his head out. "Guess the coast is clear," he climbed out of the dumpster, he smelt his shirt. "Ugh, this garbage stinks worse than I do!" He took off his filth-infested clothes. "Well, so far Khfulun hasn't shown up yet."

A loud growling was heard, Mums put his hands to his bandaged stomach. "And I'm still hungry..." he whined.

Mums heard something, he dove beside the dumpster an saw a truck pull in. Two strong, heavyset men came out and went through the back way of the building.

A smile crept on the mummy's face. "Mmmm, my dinner has arrived."

Mums snuck into the building and tried to find the two men. It was dark, so it was hard for him to see, especially when he only has one eye. When he turned around a corner, he gasped in awe.

He found himself standing in a room with Egypian style vases and pictures all around him. It felt like he was back in his homeland. But when he saw an ancient sarcophagus in the middle of the room, he almost lost his jaw when it dropped.

"Mums!"

Mums jumped a foot in the air. He turned, "Ashley?! What are you doing here?!"

"I'm here looking for you!" she replied. "Now let's get you out of here before someone sees you!"

"You're not the boss of me!" Mums snapped.

Footsteps came close, Ashley and Mums hid themselves and saw the two men Mums saw earlier. They went over to the sarcophagus and picked it up, carrying it.

Mums shot up about to shout, but Ashley covered his mouth and shushed him. Mums began to struggle, but stopped when a third man walked in.

This man was different from the others. He was thinner, shorter and wore a suit, he had short black hair in a bowl cut and a mustache that covered his upper lip.

"Be careful with that," said the man. "that mummy case is worth it's wade in gold!"

Ashley saw them leave, she let go of Mums, he began to tremble. "T-T-That w-was Khfulun!"

Ashley cocked her head back. "That guy? He looked like Ringo Starr. Besides, that guy's alive, he can't be Khfulun." She thought for a moment, "But it's weird those guys are taking that thing _away_ from it's display..."

Ashley got up, buy Mums grabbed her. "Wait! I'm coming with you!"

Ashley looked back at him to protest, but Ashley was surprised to see him not looking scared, but serious!

"I'm gonna stop Khfulun and get my sarcophagus back."

"_You're_ sarcophagus?!"

"That's right, that's the very same one I was emtombed in and now Khfulun is claiming it as his own?!"

Mums paused. "Why didn't I realize this before?"

"What?"

"That I shouldn't be afraid of Khfulun..." Mums growled, clenching his fists. "I should be angry with him!"

"What?!" hissed Ashley.

"He took everything from me! My Cleopatra, my life, my sarcophagus! He took it all! And he shall pay!"

Ashley tried to calm him. "Mums, first of all, that was not Khfulun. Second, that sarcophagus belongs to the museum! Third and not least, that was not Khfulun."

Ashley gasped when she saw Mums' bandages start to writhe around his arms, like they were alive. Ashley grabbed him by the shoulders. "Mums! Listen to me! I know you're upset, but I can't let you do this!"

"Why?! Because you're mad at me?!" he snapped.

"Because I care about you, Mums." Ashley said. "Not because I'm mad at you. If something happened to you, I'd never forgive myself."

Mums was in shock at what Ashley just said.

Ashley gave him a hug. "Now stay here and out of sight. I'll be back."

And she took off, leaving her stunned friend behind.


	19. Chapter 19: The Mummy's Revenge Part 5

Ashley sneaked into the museum's loading dock and saw the Khfulun lookalike with the sarcophagus. Ashley pulled out her phone and turned on it's camera.

The coffin was being loaded onto a forklift and put into the truck. A guy in shades gave an envelope to the man, he smirked. "As always, it's a pleasure doing business with you, gentlemen."

Ashley screamed as she was grabbed from behind and lifted up. Ashley tried struggled to break free, "Let me go!" she shouted.

"Hey, boss! Caught this kid snooping around, she saw everything."

The boss walked up and took Ashley's phone. "No problem, we'll take her and the phone."

But the phone was snatched out of his hands. "What the?-"

A loud scream was heard followed by a greenish glow. The man saw his big goon fall down with a crisp burn on his chest. Ashley smiled as she was now free.

The man turned when he heard another scream, the dealer was wrapped with something and spun like a top, collapsing on the ground.

"What is going on here?!" the suited man shrieked.

Ashley pointed behind him, he turned around and screamed in terror.

Mums was standing on a crate, looming over the horrified man. Several of Mums' bandages came alive and uncoiled off his body, twisting like snakes as the mummy raised his fists and roared, "KHUFULUN! MEET YOUR DOOOOOOM!"

The man screamed at the top of his lungs.

Ashley giggled to herself as she watched Mums chase 'Khfulun' all around the room, making him scream like a scared little girl.

Mums stretched out two straps of gauze and grabbed the man by the ankles and gave them a strong jerk, making his victim fall flat on his face.

The mad mummy approached, glaring down at the man. He let out a whimper before he begged, "P-Please, don't hurt me!"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Mums growled.

Mums heard someone's throat clear, he looked over and saw Ashley with her arms folded, giving him a dirty look.

Mums blinked. "Uh, I mean, why just end you? When I can give you the same treatment as me?!" he proclaimed. He shot his arms forward, unleashing a barrage of bandages at the man.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

* * *

Mums stood proud like he just won the Olympics. Ashley sighed and shook her head. The so called Khfulun was wrapped from head to toe, like he was now mummified.

Ashley gasped, "Oh, snap! We forgot about the sarcophagus!"

"No need for that."

Ashley and Mums looked over and saw the forklift carrying the sarcophagus back to the unloading dock! Two men wearing what looked like safari outfits were driving the lift.

"What?! You two again?!" Mums shouted.

"What?! Those two?! What's going on here?!" Ashley exclaimed.

When a third person came in, Ashley took a few steps back in shock. It was a mummy in a long white dress decorated with golden jewels and accessories on her wrists, neck, and Egyptian headdress.

But what's most disturbing, she looked exactly like Mums, she even had the same missing eye.

"Mom?!" Mums gasped.

"Mom?!" Ashley echoed. She couldn't believe it, it was Mums' mommy, and she looked exactly like her son, only taller.

"That's right, Mums!" she said with glee. She grabbed Mums with a back breaking hug. "I saw the whole thing! I'm so proud of you!"

"But who are these guys?!" Ashley pointed at the two safari men.

They got off the forklift. "I'm Lord T.N. Crumpets."

"And I'm Carter Howard. We're the archeologists who discovered Mums back in Egypt."

"That's right, they're the ones who woke me up!" Mums said. "But what are you clowns doing here?"

Mums' mom cleared her throat. "Well, you see Son, the museum's relics have been missing for weeks! So we set up this Khfulun scam to find the culprit."

"Yeah, she called us to report to the museum that we found Khfulun's body to lure the thief out of hiding." Crumpets explained.

"And by the looks of it, the plan worked like a charm!" Carter added.

"But what about the dealer who took it?!" Ashley said.

The mommy mummy lifted the sarcophagus revealing the dealer all wrapped up in bandages to go.

Ashley blinked. "Oh..."

"Wow, I never thought you archeologists would do this just for me." Mums said.

"We were glad to help." replied Crumpets.

"And your mummy threatened to eat our brains if we didn't help." Carter put in, earning a smack from his colleague.

* * *

Back at Hillhurst, everyone was in the parlor watching the news.

"This is Rose Witworth, live from the Charterville Museum where two archologists have thwarted an international crime ring. Professor Tepton has been stealing rare artifacts from his own museum and selling them on the black market."

The camera showed the two dealers and the big goon being escorted to the back of a police car. The professor was the last to enter. But not without a final word,

"Listen! Listen to me! I'm telling you! A-A mummy attacked me!" he cried with a panicked voice.

"Looks like the professor's already working on his insanity plea." the reporter commented. She turned to Crumpets and Carter. "I'm here with Lord T.N. Crumpets and his assistant Carter Howard who came up with this plan to catch the thieves."

"It was a challenge, but if not for our brilliant planning and sense of timing, none of thin would be possible." Crumpets boasted.

"Can you believe these guys?" Mums deadpanned.

"Well, people wouldn't feel comfortable knowing that living mummies and witches are walking their streets, now would they?" Ashley asked.

Mums heaved a sigh. "Well, at least I've got my sarcophagus back."

Fangula wrapped his arms around Ashley and smiled, she turned around and she shared a kiss with her boyfriend. "I'm just glad those meatheads didn't hurt you, Baby."

She smiled at him. "I can take care of myself, but I'm glad you care, Honey."

Mrs. Mums' eye widened when she saw the vampire hug the witch and kiss her and she kissed him back.

After a gut-wrenchingly good dinner, the mummy's mommy was ready to leave. "Well, it certainly has been an exciting visit, but it's time for me to go."

"It was nice meeting you, ma'am." Ashley said.

"And may I say it was a pleasure meeting you, Ashley. Mums told a lot about you in his letters, and you're everything he described. I thank you for taking care of my little baby."

"Mom!" Mums pouted. Ashley giggled.

"Oh, Flabber, can you help me with some luggage I forgot?"

"Sure thing."

Flabber and Mrs. Mums were in the foyer. The phasm looked around. "I don't see any luggage here..."

"That's because I don't have any." she said. "I need to talk to you about something."

Flabber was looking pretty nervous right now.

"Why was Fangula kissing Ashley? A vampire and a witch together?!" the mummy hissed. "Should we allow this to happen?!"

Flabber agreed. "Yes, I know a witch and a vampire are the most unlikely of couples, but Ashley is not like other witches. I think there's hope in the magic world with these two together."

Mrs. Mums seemed hesitant, but sighed. "If you say so..."

The two came back to the door. Mums gave his mommy a hug. "I'll miss you, Mom."

"And I'll miss you too, sweetie."

Eveyone said their last goodbyes as the taxi pulled up and Mrs. Mums drove away.

"She sure was nice." Ashley said.

"Hard to believe she was Mums' mommy." Fangula joked. "But she smelt just as bad!" he whispered in Ashley's ear, the two laughed while Mums frowned.


	20. Chapter 20: Birthday Fears Part 1

Ashley was doing her chores, she just finished putting the finishing touches on the shutters, sprinkling the hinges with squeak powder. She checked to make sure they were loud and creaky. And they definitely were.

"Ah, now that's better." she said.

"Wow, you've really been kicking butt with those chores, Ashley." Mums said as he passed her by.

Ashley smiled proudly. "Well, it's like I always say: a creaky home is a haunted home."

"You never said that." Mums replied.

Ashley blinked twice. "...you're right, I haven't." she simply shrugged, must have been a slip of the tongue.

After scumming the tub, polishing the cobwebs, dusting the furniture, Ashley was finally done and didn't even break a sweat. She was on top of the world today.

Ashley's iPhone rung, she answered it, "Hey, Dawn."

"Ashley! How's the birthday girl?!" Dawn said with joy.

"Just fine...and super excited!" she answered. "I'm done with my chores so I'm coming right over!"

"Alright, girl."

Ashley hung up and smiled, she was going to have a day out with Dawn and Hillary then throw a big birthday bash at Hillhurst with her roommates. She was a litte sad that Dawn and Hillary couldn't come to the party tonight. But she was happy that her Hillhurst friends to celebrate with her.

Ashley went to her room to get her purse, she saw herself in the vanity mirror. She paused, and frowned at what she wore, a ruffled lavender tank top and a white tiered skirt.

With a point to herself, Ashley changed into something more comfortable. A simple black summer dress and a black fedora, but still kept her magic key necklace.

Another point later, Ashley was in her mother's house.

She saw her mother walk into the living room. She jumped, startled. "Ashley?! When did you get here?! I didn't hear you come in!"

Ashley gave a little smile. "Teleportation spell, Mom." she winked. "I thought I'd just pop by and say hi!"

The woman stared at her daughter. "Why are you wearing black?"

"Cause it's my favorite color, next to green."

Irene paused, "If you say so. Now then, you excited for tonight?"

"You bet! A nice normal birthday is all I need today."

"Define normal." said Irene.

"Don't worry, Mom. It won't be half as weird than when we celebrated Flabber's birthday 2 months ago. Mums busted all the balloons, Little Ghoul made it rain, and Frankenbeans sat on the cake!"

Irene blinked. "Charming. Anyway, could you take this and put it on the sign across the street, I just sold that house." She gave her a sold sticker.

"Sure thing, Mom." Ashley went across the street to the sold house. Before she put it up, a ball rolled up to her feet. She looked over and saw a little boy coming to get his ball. He smiled up to Ashley.

Ashley smiled back at him. She put up the sticker. "Sold." she said, then suddenly frowned. She snapped her fingers and another sticker was in her hand, she slammed it against the sign, it said,

"SCRAM!" Ashley snapped at the little boy, scaring him. "Beat it!"

The boy gasped and ran away in fear, crying.

Snickering, but Ashley stopped. "That felt weird..."

Ashley went back to her mother's house and smiled at her mother, but she noticed Irene was staring at her in an uncomfortable way.

"What?"

"Ashley, what's that on your face?"

Ashley tilted her head, she conjured up a hand mirror and took a look, her eyes widened when she saw a little black bump on her jaw line.

Ashley carefully touched it, "Maybe it's a black head."

"Or a mole." said Irene.

"Well, whatever it is, I think it looks nice." Ashley said.

"Nice?! Ashley, a mole on your face is not nice! Use that magic of yours and get rid of it! You're going out tonight!"

Ashley waved her hand. "I will, Mom. I'll see you later."

Ashley left the house, smiling. But she wasn't getting rid of that mole. "It's no big. After all, Cindy Crawford has one."

* * *

Later, Ashley arrived at the bowling alley with her friends. Dawn was the first to embrace the redhead with a big birthday hug.

"Good to see you, girl!" said Dawn.

"Same here, Hon." Ashley replied.

The girls began a game of bowling, as Ashley did, she noticed a couple of guys at the far end, chatting amongst themselves, almost in secret.

After that, the girls ordered lunch. Before Ashley ate her food,

"Ashley, you've got something on your face." Hillary said.

"Oh, it's nothing. Just a beauty mark."

"It looks like a mole to me." Dawn leaned in closer. "And I think there's a hair on it..."

"Mole. Beauty mark. What's the difference?" Ashley replied.

"Hey."

The girls looked over and saw the same guys she saw earlier. They approached Ashley and Dawn, Ashley scowled at them right off the bat.

"What's say you two ladies come with us?" a guy said. "We'd show you a real good time."

"No, thank you." Dawn replied rather bitter.

"Aw, come on, girl." said the other guy. "Let's do something beautiful, darling."

Ashley slammed her hands on the table. She looked at the two goons square in the eye. "She said no thank you."

Hillary stood up and spoke, "I suggest you get lost before-"

But one goon knocked her down hard. "I'm talking to the hot chicks, not the nerd." They laughed at the fallen friend.

Ashley pounded her fist on the table, very hard. Her necklace bean to glow eerily.

The goons looked at her and gasped. Ashley raised her hands and snarled at them. "Laugh clowns, laugh."

One goon backed away. "Girl, either you're majorly sick or you're skin is-"

Then Ashley shot them with a blast of magic, the boys screamed as the green light engulfed them, when it faded, they screamed even harder when they saw each other wearing clown clothes and makeup.

Dawn and Hillary were in great and total shock.

Ashley cackled like a mad woman. "Now get this party hopping!" She held her hands up and the entire building was alight with green.

A few seconds later, Ashley emerged from the building with a wicked smile on her face, followed by a mob of frogs hopping and croaking out of the bowling alley.


	21. Chapter 21: Birthday Fears Part 2

Back at Hillhurst, Irene and the monsters were putting the finishing touches on the party decorations. Brightly colored balloons and streamers were all over the place.

"Where's Frankenbeans?" Little Ghoul said, trying to hang a streamer. "I can't reach any higher!"

"I guess they don't call you _Little_ Ghoul for nothing, huh?" Mums jeered.

"JUST SHUT UP AND GET BOLT BRAIN!" the ghoul shrieked.

The mummy scurried into the parlor an saw Frankenbeans sitting in the couch snipping something with a pair of scissors.

Mums walked up to him. "What're you doing?"

"Making card for Ashley." he replied. Mums took the card and saw that it was grey and shaped like a tombstone. It had the letters R.I.P. in red on it.

Mums slapped Frankie in the face with the card. "It's her birthday! Not her funeral!"

"Picky, picky, picky." Frankenbeans grumped.

"So far, so good, fellas!" said Flabber. "Ashley's gonna be so surprised!"

"And now for the finishing touch!" Irene brought out a delicious looking birthday cake with sweet pink frosting and white icing.

"Now that looks delicious!" Flabber said.

"Of course, it's angel food cake, Ashley's favorite." Irene smiled warmly. "As far back as I can remember, all Ashley really enjoyed about birthdays was the cake! She has the worst sweet tooth!"

They all laughed, "Okay! Positions, everybody!" Fangula said.

Everyone hid behind a piece of furniture and waited for Ashley to arrive.

A few minutes later, they heard the door open. "Hello?"

The lights turned on and everybody jumped out. "Surprise! Happy Birthday, Ash-"

But they all gasped when they saw Ashley. Her skin was green as a lime, her long red hair was tangled and stuck out all over the place. Her little 'beauty mark' was now a big, ugly wart.

Irene covered her mouth, she looked ready to faint.

Fangula slowly approached his girlfriend, disturbed beyond belief. "Ashley, what happened to you?"

Ashley smiled. "Nothing's wrong, I've never felt better in my life!"

"But you're...you're...you're GREEN!" Mums stammered.

"Why yes, I'm looking a radiant green on my birthday today." Ashley said with a chuckle. She looked around and saw all the party decorations. She frowned. "What kind of party is this?" she snapped. "What's with these decorations?! All these bright colors! It's horrible!"

"But, but you told me you wanted a nice, normal birthday." Irene managed to say.

"Normal?! What's normal about nice?!" Ashley huffed. "I thought you loved me!"

"Who are you?!" Flabber shouted.

"Well, let's hope the cake is good." Ashley looked at the delicious cake. She stared and stared at it. "What...is that?"

"It's your favorite...angel food cake." said Little Ghoul.

"ANGEL FOOD?!" Ashley screamed. "What are trying to do?! Poison me?!

Ahley whistled for her broomstick, which zoomed to her side. "I'm out of here!" Ashley huffed. "If I can't rely on my family or friends, then I'll just throw my own party!"

Before anyone can stop her, Ashley kicked up her broom and soared out the window.

Irene held her head in horror. "Ashley...what's happened to my baby?" she was almost in tears.

"I wonder if..." Fangula pondered.

"What?! Wonder what?!" Mums blubbered.

"If Ashley...is going through the Witching Phase?"

"The Witching Phase?!" Flabber exclaimed. "Of course!"

"What's the Witching Phase?" asked Irene.

"The Witching Phase is when a witch matures and develops. It's the first step to becoming a full witch." explained Flabber. "It happens to every witch on their 13th birthday."

"But Ashley didn't become that when she turned 13!"

Fangula folded his arms. "Hmm, probably because Ashley didn't discover her powers when she was 13, since she only discovered them last year. Now that today's her birthday, its obvious that Ashley is going through the phase now!"

"So Ashley is...going through a growth spurt? A witch's growth spurt?!" said Irene.

Flabber nodded. "Exactly, mood swings and all."

"Well, how do we get rid of it?!" Little Ghoul yelled.

"Don't worry, the phase will pass when Ashley officially turns another age!"

"And when is that gonna happen?!" said Mums. "Today's her birthday and she became a gang green girl!" shouted Mums.

Flabber scratched his head. "Well, from what i know, there's only one way to do it, but we have to get Ashely back here!"

* * *

In the park, the people of Charterville were in utter disbelief. What this really happening? A witch flew on her broom flying through the sky. She swooped down just inches from their heads, filling everyone with fright.

When she landed her feet on the ground, the people backed away in fear. Ashley traded in her black dress and fedora for a floor length black robe and a pointed hat. It's as though she became the Wizard of Oz witch - but with red hair.

Ashley glanced around the people, trying to find the perfect victim.

The crowd was being parted by someone. "Out of my way! Move it!" It was Britney Chambers muscling her way through the crowd. "Alright, what's going on?"

The witch smiled, her victim has arrived.

Britney made her first mistake: she walked right up to Ashley. "Are you cosplaying or something?"

Ashley smiled and pointed her magic finger and,

_"With this rhyme and a curse,_

_make her a toad or something worse!" _

And just like that, Britney became a lizard girl, covered in scales and had several bugged out eyes.

The people around them screamed and ran in all directions, Ashley began to chuckle before breaking into maniacal laughter. "Now this is my kind of fun!"

"Ashley!"

Ashley knew that voice, "Fangula? What do you want?" she sneered with a scoff.

The vampire approached his girlfriend. "Ashley, I know you're birthday wasn't the kind you wanted, but we're going to make it up to you."

"Oh, NOW you want to make it up to me?!" the wicked witch snapped. "Forget it, I'm on a roll, tonight. I'm gonna paint the town green!"

"Alright," Fangula said with a sigh, "then I guess I'll have to throw away the new cake I baked for you."

Ashley held her palm up to stop him. "Hold it, what new cake?"

Fangula pulled something from under his cape. Ashley's mind was boggled when he presented her a scrumptious, yet strange looking two-layer cake. It was brown and glazed with dripping, slimy green icing coated with unusual toppings. "This is a cake with frog slime icing with toad wart and spider leg sprinkles."

Normally, this would make a human sick to their stomach, but not a witch's stomach. Ashley's mouth began to water. "Um, what kind of cake is it?"

"Why, Devil's food, of course." Fangula answered with his toothy smile.

Ashley was touched. "And you baked it...for me?"

"Of course, this is your birthday, isn't it?" Fangula gave her a kiss on her green cheek. "Now let's go home. There's a new, better surprise waiting for you."

"Well, okay." Ashley said before she and Fangula hopped on her broom and flew back to Hillhurst together.

* * *

Fangula led Ashley up the stairs and through the door. Her eyes were closed. "Now keep them closed, and no peeking!" he instructed.

"Fang..." Ashley said, growing a little impatient. She took a few more steps.

"Okay!" Fangula said. "Open them!"

Ashley opened her eyes. The lights turned on and in front of her were her mother and friends. BUt that wasn't all, the party decorations were different. The streamers were tore up and were now colored black, grey and dark green, the same colors as the new balloons. Halloween-like decorations were all over the place.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY, ASHLEY!" everyone shouted.

Ashley gasped, she covered her mouth. She was surprised indeed. "Oh...my gosh..."

"We're sorry for not realizing it sooner." Flabber said. "But we've taken the liberty of throwing you an abnormal birthday!"

Ashley wiped a stray tear from her eye. "Oh, thank you everyone. I couldn't ask for better friends like you..."

Fangula lit the candle on Ashley's cake. "Now make a wish."

The young witch closed her eyes for a moment, then blew out the candle. Everyone cheered and clapped, but paused when something happened.

Ashley held her head and squeezed her eyes shut, groaning awfully loud. A crack was heard, and her green skin began to peel itself clean off her face. Her wart popped like a bubble and was gone. Her hair began to contort back to it's fine, natural curl. All of Ashley's beautiful features have now returned!

She rubbed her head. "Ugh, what happened?" Then she snapped her eyes open. "Oh my gosh! I remember! I turned my best friends into frogs! I've gotta save them!"

Flabber put a hand on her shoulder. "Relax, Ash. Just gather up that magic and repeat after me: Return things to how they were. All happening hence, becomes a blur."

With a nod, Ashley took a deep breath, gathered the sparkling green magic in her hands and recited,

_"Return things to how they were._

_All happening hence, becomes a blur!"_

A green shockwave came from Hillhurst, affecting the whole area of Charterville. Dawn and Hillary were human again, but had no memory of what just happened, the same goes for the rest of the people in Charterville, even Britney.

"Wow! I did it! I really did it!" Ashley squealed in excitement.

"Yep, you've become even stronger." said Fangula.

"I guess there are many ways of growing up, and they're all hard." Irene confirmed.

"So what are we waiting for?" Little Ghoul said. "That cake's not gonna eat itself!"

"Thank you, Little Ghoul." said Irene. "But there's an angel food cake for Ashley waiting for her. Right, Hon-"

Irene paused when she watched Ashley conjure up a fork and took a bite of Fangula's cake. She smiled. "MMMM! This cake is delicious! Thanks, Fang." Ashley was about to give him a kiss, but paused when she remembered her mother was watching. So Ashley gave Fangula a big hug instead.

The witch's mother had a disgusted look on her face. "Ashley, you're eating that cake..."

"I know, its actually really good!" Ashley said with a mouthful of cake. "Besides, you're always saying I should try new things."

Irene sighed and held her head.

Flabber laughed. "I guess Ashley's taste in food has developed too!"


End file.
